


Solar

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Mentions of Abuse, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: Gavin and Ryan meet in an alleyway, both hiding from a world that doesn't trust those like them. People with Abilities. With powers that they're born with, strange and dangerous. Ryan leads Gavin to a group of others like them, all holding their own powers and stories. People to hopefully help hide them away. People to learn to trust again and show the world that he's never seen before.But you can only run so far from a world that already knows you exist. And your past can only be held away for so long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this long fic I've been meaning to for a long time! Hope you all enjoy!

Dried leaves crunched and twigs snapped as legs and lungs burn, breaths in puffs into the chilled night air. He dashed through the trees and bush, low branches cutting him, dirt and mud splattered, feet just barely kept from tripping. The moon was guiding as best it could through the brush, highlighting the stones and roots to jump over. 

Keep moving, his voice rung in his head. He pumped his arms, heaving. Bounding.

He spared a glance back, distant shouts and the shriek of a siren. Headlights shone, blurry as they sweep above and across the ground, but they couldn’t pierce through the firm, standing forest. A world in turmoil rested on the edge, but the silence of the dark, the watching trees, deafened the noise. Not enough though. Not enough.

He turned back forward, heart heaving, pounding in his chest. He pushed himself to move faster, he ducked under another branch, jumped over a few logs. He wasn’t sure where these woods let out, had no idea how long they stretched. But they had to end eventually. And he had to reach that.

Shouting echoed again, sending a jolt into his steps. A curse is lost to the wind as he breathed. Just keep moving. Keep running. Never stop. 

* * *

 

Ryan walks through the streets, hands stuffed in his pockets, head bowed but eyes glancing constantly around. Most don’t pay him much mind, in his dirt stained jeans, a jacket that is ripped and torn, ragged hat that covered sandy-blonde hair that stuck out untamed, he isn’t exactly someone who looked approachable. Which is fine with Ryan. He doesn’t want attention. Just to get by.

Ryan idly traces along the jerky stuffed in his pockets that he had managed to swipe from the gas station a few streets down. He doesn’t take it out now, that’s a gift for later. When he’s a bit further from the scene of his crime. Having it at least means no empty stomach tonight.

He wanders through the city, crossing a street. A car honks, Ryan catches enough of the persistent yellow of a cab trying to turn into him. The person behind the wheel’s arms is waving him off with mimed curses as Ryan pushes forward a little faster. The other pedestrians pay as much mind as he did, continuing their mindless treks as countless other cars honk around them. It’s so much easier to ignore people when there’s just so many here.

Achievement City is starting to chill this time of year, not yet freezing but starting to show that it will be. If there were any trees within the concrete and metal world, the leaves would be falling. Or already gone, Ryan’s not really sure. The constant gray dull made time blur.

He ducks into an alleyway as he gets to the busier part of town, avoiding further curious eyes. He holds his items a little tighter, glancing around more. The world darkens in the alleyways, as the tall buildings bury the sky. Blocks out the people, the stares. Ryan continues his trek, winding through the smaller space.

He doesn’t see the boy until he’s nearly tripping on him, as the other’s curled behind a dumpster, tucked in the corner with just his feet sticking out. He’s young, shaggy once-golden hair that’s now dark brown with mud and dirt, a bushy start of a beard, very thin in just a black t-shirt, ripped pants, and sneakers that probably used to be bright. The other flinches back as Ryan appears, big, green, startled eyes looking up to him. Ryan snarls for a second, tearing his eyes away from looking directly into his, wanting to yell, but the tension and fear in the other’s tight shoulders and shaking arms holds him back. 

“What’re you doing here? Are you lost or something?” Ryan questions as he pauses his walk.

“Not lost,” a small voice says back, a curious British tilt to it that raises Ryan’s eyebrow.

“Do you… Have somewhere you’re supposed to be?” 

The other shakes his head, cautiously looking up to him, hands clenching into fists. Ryan isn’t worried though, Ryan’s sure he could take him if he tried anything. He doesn’t seem armed and is fairly thin.

“Are you from the streets?” Ryan says, examining the muck spotted on his clothes, the worn down soles of his shoes. It matches his own.

The other doesn’t say anything for a few moments, staring.

Ryan rolls his eyes, trying again. “Do you have a home to return to?”

The boy doesn’t respond then either, but he ducks his head, hunching his shoulders as he holds his arms tighter around himself. It tells Ryan enough.

Ryan sighs. “Well, you’re not getting much hiding back here. If you go look miserable on the next street over you might be likely to get some cash.”

The other blinks at that, eyebrows knitting together. Ryan’s starting to think maybe this one isn’t so bright. “If you need money, go beg on Tenth Street with a cup or something. It lends itself to be a more generous area.”

“Oh,” he mutters. “Yeah, uh… Thanks.” The boy doesn’t make any move to get up still. Just staring up to him. Ryan huffs.

“Do you at least know where the shelter is from here? To get food when they bother to hand it out?”

“Um… No,” the other says, frowning a bit as he seems to just realize this.

“It’s down five blocks that way,” Ryan says, pointing the direction. “You can try talking to them, but don’t become a friendly face there. They report directly to the cops if they even suspect of you doing anything illegal, even if you haven’t. But they can help at least get a meal in you every once and a while.”

The other stiffens the second Ryan mentions cops, but Ryan isn’t going to press into it. He doesn’t care for this boy’s story. “Thank you,” he mutters, starting to push himself up off the ground. “No one else has told me this… Or even bloody spoken to me here.” 

“Welcome to a big city,” he just shrugs. “You should get a knife or something. You look like you’ll need to defend yourself.”

The other nods, biting his lip and rubbing his hands together. “Yeah… I’m fine. Uh, thank you again. My name is Gavin,” he says, offering a smile.

Ryan looks him up and down as he’s fully standing. He is taller than he expected, but thinner looking too. But that’s still not Ryan’s business. Whatever is up with this thick idiot doesn’t matter to him. Just another face to see on the street. “Well then, Gavin,” he hums. “Stay vigilant.”

Then he’s moving, brushing past him to continue his journey of the city. He needs to keep moving, can’t let himself get hung up on this boy. He can’t afford to grow attached to some new face. He’s not likely to last long anyway. The other frowns as he walks away and Ryan cringes as he thinks the other is going to call out to him, try to bother him more. But then he doesn’t, giving a small sigh instead that Ryan hears just as he rounds the corner.

Ryan keeps moving, putting the whole scene behind him. The rest of the day moves in its usual blur, scoping out new places to swipe meals, grabbing some coins he finds along the way. Avoiding crowds, avoiding gazes. Avoiding suspicion.

The day almost goes smoothly, some food, some change. A good place in mind to end as he makes his way towards the edge of the city. He knows a few areas to duck down for the night, hoping to find a place he can be alone. Find a place he can somewhat be safe. 

He slips through another alley as the sun is just sinking into the ground, long rays of the sun starting to be overrun with streetlights. Ryan strolls as he always does but after a few feet he spots a figure step in after him. Ryan glances behind, hearing the footsteps approach. He curls his hands into fists, shoulders tightening.

Ryan walks faster and then growls as he can hear their footsteps speed up as well. He curses and then tries to break out into a run. But another figure cuts in front of him, blocking the way out of the alley with a curled grin. A trap. He skirts to a stop, whipping around but then hands are reaching out and yanking him back.

His head slams against the wall as he’s pinned and he can feel the sharp cold of a knife pressed under his chin. Ryan snarls, looking to the eyes of his attacker. He didn’t recognize them, assumes they don’t exactly know him either as the one starts barking to hand him everything he owns. Muggers, just looking for a score. That brings a brief moment of relief.

Ryan reaches for his belt, wanting to flash his own knives in response, get them to back off, but he’s slammed back against the wall, the hand that was reaching down snatched and pinned to the wall. He tries pushing back but it just gets the others to shove harder, clasping him painfully. He glares at them, ignoring them asking again for his money.

He doesn’t want to have to do this. He continues his struggle but it only earns harsher hands, trying to grab into his pockets, take every little thing he owns. His only meal for the day. He can’t go another day without something in his stomach. He doesn’t want to do it, but with hunger-fueled panic flaring, he doesn’t stop. 

Ryan growls at them, reaching to grab onto the one in front of him with his one free hand. He grabs at their head, staring straight into their eyes. They widen a bit and Ryan lets himself move past them, looking in. Deep, diving to their core. Ryan sorts with sickenly familiar ease, dragging what he needs to the surface.

Spiders and insects. Ordinary.

The person’s eyes widen more, face falling into complete shock as Ryan sets in the seed that he needs. Then the screaming starts, letting Ryan go as they shout and shake, whacking at their arms, kicking their legs. “Get it off! Get it OFF!” they howl, confusing their partner who shoves them aside. 

“Get ahold of yourself!” the partner says, though confusion flashes across his features. “You!” they say as they turn back to Ryan, shoving him to the wall again. “Fucking give us what you got! Now!”

“You sure?” Ryan says darkly as the first one continues to scream.

The second one growls, pressing it more against his neck, starting to nick at his skin, earning a hiss of pain from Ryan’s gritted teeth. Ryan just reaches out, trying to grab onto the other, force them to look. They start pulling away, but the knife doesn’t move, digging in. The fumble together, hands clawing into skin, nails scratching at flesh.

A light. Blazing, building, bursts towards them. 

They all freeze. Ryan screws his eyes tight, turning his head away as it rushes towards them all, too bright to look directly at. He didn’t notice the screaming had stopped until it picked back up again, both voices this time.

The body pressing him to the wall is removed, the knife no longer biting. Then there’s heat that flowed from the light. Burning, radiating, like standing besides a giant fire. Or an oven waiting to bake them. Ryan presses flat against the wall, avoiding the glow as it raged through them.

Then the light is gone, flashed for what was probably seconds but felt so much longer. Ryan is able to blink open his eyes, able to breathe as the cool night air floods in where the warmth is gone. His chest heaves as he sees the two assailants running away, leaving the stench of burned cloth and flesh. Then his head whips around, eyes adjusting back to the dim alleyway.

Standing there, with a hand outstretched, palm still holding a faint glow, is the same large green eyes and shaking figure of the boy from behind the dumpster. The startled face turns to him, lowering his hand. His mouth opens and closes, trying to find words as the two stare at each other. Ryan is the one who manages to speak first.

“Was that…? Did you do that?”

Gavin swallows, wringing his hands together. “I… I didn’t mean… I just…”

Ryan shifts off the wall, taking a step closer. Gavin flinches back from it. “You’re one with an Ability, aren’t you?” Ryan says, looking closer. In that thin frame, he hadn’t even thought-

“I don’t…” he says, confusion crossing his face before shaking his head. “No. I don’t have anything.” 

Ryan continues his stride forward. “There’s no point in lying, I saw whatever that was.”

Gavin’s eyes go wider, backing up from him with a gasp escaping him, arms starting to shake. “That isn’t…. It wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Relax,” Ryan assures, raising his hands, speaking before he can think enough to stop himself. “I… There are others like you that I know.” 

Gavin blinks, stopping in place. “There are more here…?”

Ryan nods. Since he’s already said it, he may as well follow through. Looking at those wide eyes, something familiar in them gripping at his heart, he couldn’t leave him here. “Yes. And I know where there’s a safe place for people like you to stay. At least for a few nights.”

Gavin bites his lower lip for a moment. “Are you lying?” 

“There really are others out there. But I suppose its up to you if you believe me or not.”

Gavin glances down, shifting from foot to foot as he considers all his options. “If you are lying, and I go with you, I’ll use my power again. I’ll… I’ll really hurt you. Maybe even kill you.” He narrows his eyes, pointing at him in a way that he probably considers intimidating. It mostly makes Ryan think of a bird puffing up and trying to look much bigger than it is.

Ryan hums, shrugging. The Ability had been impressive, burning those people, but the other didn’t look like he wants to try it again. And Ryan isn’t lying. “Then we’re at an understanding. Follow if you want. But it is best we leave here soon. Before any reinforcements from those thugs come back. Or the police.”

That makes the other stiffen again. There’s a quick calculation, gears turning behind his eyes before he nods. “Ok. Ok, fine.”

Ryan nods back, moving to the edge of the alleyway, glancing out for any signs of the men who scampered off or approaching red and blue lights. When the cost is clear he motions for Gavin, who pauses for one more second before going to him. The two slip out into the night, back to the sluggish streets of the city and merging into the landscape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin outstretches a hand, palm facing up. They all watch as a light flows through his arm, taking twisting paths like lightning under his skin as a sphere gathers over his palm. The light is a pale yellow, small but coating the room in its shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was able to work ahead enough, I posted this chapter early! But after this I will go to the one chapter every 2 weeks. Sorry its a bit of a long wait, but I expect school to keep me pretty busy.

Gavin eyes the stranger he’s following, warms wrapped tight around his chest. The cold breeze of the night cuts through his thin t-shirt, making him stumble as he shivered violently. The stranger doesn’t glance back, shoving through the flickering lamps dangling over the street. Gavin has to jog to keep up, sending glances around them constantly. It’s so much harder to hide when he’s out in the open like this. And after using his power when he shouldn’t have.

He glances down to his hands, pale and cracked. Looking like normal human hands, if a bit dirty. Again he considers letting them glow, to create some heat to combat the chill surrounding him. But he knows better. Especially right after he’s burned when he just meant to scare. His power is always stronger when he tries to hold it back.

He knew he shouldn’t have done it. Hell, he shouldn’t have been following this stranger in the first place, but Gavin felt compelled to. To help the one person who had been nice to him since he’s made it here. Or maybe just see how he is surviving on his own, so Gavin could learn a thing or two. He seemed to know this city well enough. And Gavin is a fish way, way out of the ocean he’s known.

A car rumbles down the street, making Gavin jump as it sped past. He lets out a long breath, shaking his head. It’s just cars, you idiot. Get a hold of yourself. He glances back to the stranger. The man stares straight ahead, ignoring it all. Gavin worries his lower lip with his teeth, as their footsteps against the pavement mix with the distant honking and roar of traffic. Gavin keeps watching trying to figure him out. Is he really leading him to others who supposedly are like he is? Or into a trap after seeing what he can do? Is he with _them_?

He didn’t seem like it at least. Messy and dirty like Gavin knows he is as well. And the other helped him anyway. He hadn’t seemed… scared either. Startled, nervous maybe after he saw what Gavin did. But not terrified. Not like they are.

The stranger takes another sharp turn, firm in his direction. As they walk further from the city, it became quieter, dulled. But Gavin’s heart doesn’t stop its pounding in his chest. 

“Is this place far?” Gavin speaks up, the silence making everything harsher. He also wants to make sure this guy knows he’s still here. “And who else is there? Are they nice?”

“We’re nearly there,” the other grunts.

Gavin huffs as he isn’t really answering him. Stubborn bloke, isn’t he? So Gavin tries again. “What about the others? Can’t you tell me anything about them? Like, how much are they like me? Are there others that can do exactly what I can do?”

The other grimaces at Gavin’s onslaught of questions, turning to him with a snap. “No, they don’t have the exact same abilities you do. And you need to stop fucking talking about this when we’re walking around. You’re lucky I’m even showing you at all.”

Gavin sighs a little, glancing down, watching where his footsteps fall. So much for bloody trying to have a conversation. But Gavin doesn’t continue to talk, figuring he shouldn’t piss off the one person who’s helping him. No matter how many more questions he has.

Fortunately, Gavin doesn’t have to suffer the silence much longer, as they approach a small strip of serene buildings, several stories of windows crowding over storefronts. Gavin’s lead around the side of them, up to a small store that had dimmed lights as Gavin peered inside, a sign turned to indicate it is closed. The store is covered in various plants and flowers, all blooming as they’re sat in flashy pots and intricate vases. A strange place for the other to have finally decided to stop at.

He watches as he clicks a small button set besides the door, a ring echoes through the little store. Then there are footsteps as Gavin leans closer to look in. A figure appears from the back, hands clutching something at their side. Gavin shifts behind the stranger he had been following as the person narrows their eyes and comes closer. 

The person is tall and large, that much Gavin could tell. And as the door to the shop opens, Gavin can make out the ginger color of his hair, which spread to a large beard that stretched his face. His eyes narrowed, looking to the tall, sandy haired one Gavin is behind. 

“Ryan. Why are you here?”

“Look, Jack,” the stranger – Ryan- says, holding his hands up. Gavin peers closer, face falling as he realized the ginger had been holding a gun that was to his side. “I don’t mean any harm here, you know that. I just… I found a stray. A stray with an Ability I thought I should bring here instead of leaving him on the street to bring more attention to himself.”

Jack blinks, taking his hand off the gun for a moment, finally turning to look right at Gavin who swallows and gives a meek wave. Jack looks him up and down and then sighs, looking back to Ryan.

“You positive he has an Ability?”

Ryan nods, voice firm. “Saw it myself. Burned two low muggers trying to steal from me. Not that they were doing a particularly good job at it anyway.”

Jack stares a few more seconds, suspicion still evident but then he nods and steps aside. “Come in. Get out of the cold at least. Geoff will want to talk.” 

Gavin steps inside into the warmth of the shop, a cacophony of sweet and earthy smells surrounding him. The whole city seems to disappear, just the hushed shop as they pad their way towards the back. Jack leads them up a small set of stairs and opens a door into a small living area. Gavin moves in, finding a small kitchen of sitting out plates and glasses besides a round table. In the back sat a couch and chair that looked beat up but still comfortable. And sprawled across the couch were two strangers, seeming close in age to Gavin, chatting as they step in. They stop as they hear them, frowning and glaring as they see more people come in than is expected.

“Fuck, Ryan? Why the _fuck_ are you showing your face here?” says one with choppy curled hair, a smattering of freckles, and snarled teeth that seemed a little too large. A little too sharp. “I fucking thought you said you were done with us.”

Ryan sighs a little, arms crossed. “I’m just here to drop off him,” he points to Gavin.

“Who the fuck is he?” the second one says, much smaller than the first but stockier. Broad shoulders and big arms that has Gavin shifting nervously.

“Someone with an Ability,” Ryan shrugs, attention being pulled as another figure comes out from another room, pausing as he seems to take in the situation. Ragged black hair and droopy eyes, he seemed tired, but Gavin’s focus shifted elsewhere as he looked him over. This person is covered in tattoos, wrapping over his arms and fingers. Gavin couldn’t help but roam over them, amazed at the ink and detail that can cover one person.

So distracted by looking over the tattoos, he doesn’t notice the man had started speaking until Ryan is answering him. “This is Gavin. I figured I’d bring him here, since it’s a little safer than being on the street.”

The tattooed man looks to Gavin, who notices how the others had fallen silent. Gavin gets the quick understanding that this is the one in charge of this group. Whatever this group is.

The leader sighs, a sound of exasperation. “Ryan, we don’t just take in every kid off the streets-“

“He has an Ability, Geoff,” comes Ryan’s firm response. “A powerful one too. Burned a pair of muggers in an alleyway. Enough to send them scrambling.”

Geoff raises an eyebrow at that, turning to look at Gavin with sharp eyes. Gavin shrinks back from it; feeling like the other can see through him. “Is that true?” he says.

Gavin nods. “Is it true that you all have these powers too?”

Geoff hums, looking him over, but not denying the question either. “Why don’t you show us first?”

Gavin frowns, glancing around as all eyes were cautiously watching him. He doesn’t want to expose himself first, but there really isn’t any other choice. And Ryan had said that they did have powers. And they weren’t running out of here, scared of him already. So he sighs and makes a decision.

Gavin outstretches a hand, palm facing up. He takes a breath. Just a little glow, he tells himself. Keep it small. And they all watch as a light flows through his arm, taking twisting paths like lightning under his skin as a sphere gathers over his palm. The light is a pale yellow, small but coating the room in its shine. 

He doesn’t let it stay for long, a few seconds as the heat grows and grows. Never burning Gavin, but promising. Gavin snaps his hand closed, lowering it and cutting off all thoughts of it before it became too much. Before he couldn’t pull it back.

He blinks, readjusting to the dim room lighting, looking around to see amazed faces of the others all looking towards him. “That was gorgeous,” Jack says first, a soft smile on his face. “I’ve never seen an Ability like that before.”

Gavin can’t help a smile in return, feeling his cheeks heat. “Thank you. So, is it true then? That you all can do… things like that as well?”

“Well, not in exactly the same way,” Jack hums. “But we have our own versions.”

Jack raises his hand next, palm extended in the same way. But instead of a glow starting, a green bud appears in the center of his hand. Gavin leans closer, watching the little bud grow, getting large and stretching until a bloom appears. A small white daisy peaks out, which freezes in place before Jack plucks it from his palm, holding it out to Gavin with a chuckle.

Gavin gasps at it, moving forward and taking it, twirling it between his fingers. “You can make plants grow? Is that why there’s so many plants downstairs?”

Jack nods. “I can. Make them grow, make them healthier, make them strong. Which makes the front of being a florist pretty easy. Gets us enough money in to keep the place.” 

Gavin nods, looking back and forth between him and the tiny thing in his hand, running his fingers over felt petals. “It’s beautiful. So what about the rest-?”

“Yeah, look at this!” the shorter one exclaims, reaching down and wrapping his arms around the corner of the couch. Gavin stands back in amazement as the whole thing comes off the floor; the one beaming like it was nothing. He even lifts it over his head, just avoiding touching the ceiling. “I’m fucking strong!”

Geoff sighs besides them, shaking his head. “Don’t break our couch! We can’t get another one right now!”

The other gives a sheepish look, carefully setting it down back as it was, the floor creaking a little with the weight. “Sorry. My name’s Jeremy by the way. This is Michael,” he says, pointing to the curly-haired one standing besides him. 

Michael gives a sharp grin, mouth stretching to show teeth that truly were larger than they should be, looking animalistic. “I’d show you my Ability, but I wouldn’t want to fucking terrify you. Though that would be fun as well.”

“Just show him anyway,” Jeremy laughs. “If he’s staying here, he’ll need to know.”

Gavin raises an eyebrow, glancing between the two as they share a smirk. Finally Michael raises a hand and Gavin watches in horror, as the very bones seem to deform, stretching and shrinking and bending at awful angles. The nails sharpen into claws, deadly looking and fur sprouts from his elbow up, a thick mat of brown. When it’s finally done, it looks like something that belongs to a ferocious beast, a paw of some animal.

Gavin’s jaw is open, having fallen as he watched the shift. Despite the fear, he still steps closer, raising a hand to examine. “What is that? Can only your arms do that?”

“My whole body can shift,” Michael explains, holding his arm out for the other to see. Gavin hesitantly moves closer, pausing a second before running his fingers through the fur. It is surprisingly soft. Warm.

“What is it that you change into?” he says, lowering his hand as Michael does, the fur disappearing and the bones reforming into their proper place.

“Something,” Michael shrugs. “I’ve been told I look mostly like a bear.”

“You look like if a grizzly bear and Bigfoot fucked and made you,” Jeremy helpfully clarifies with a laugh.

“Alright, that’s enough from you,” Michael retorts, throwing an arm around him, pulling him into a headlock. Jeremy laughs, but doesn’t fight, partially because Gavin is sure he could break the other if he tried.

“Break it up,” Jack says, but he’s laughing all the same, watching them with this fond smile on his face. “You two should see if you can find an extra pair of clothes for Gavin here. And some blankets so he can sleep on the couch. And maybe clothes for Ryan if he has some left over as well.”

The two let go of each other, nodding and slipping off to the back to do just that. Gavin sighs, feeling like his head is reeling. He had no idea there were other people like him just living around a city like this.

Geoff moves back over to him, arms crossed and looking him over. A strong sense of distrust if felt from him and Gavin doesn’t blame him. He has no idea what he’s doing here either.

“You’re not going to cause trouble for this group, are you? Because if you hurt anyone here, I’m going to make sure it comes back to you twice as bad.”

Gavin looks up to him, shaking his head as he grips his hands lightly together. “N-No. I don’t want to hurt any of you. You’re letting me stay here out of the cold. And you aren’t… reporting me anywhere. I don’t want to hurt you or steal from you or anything like that.”

Geoff seems to peer closer, narrowing his eyes for a moment before nodding, accepting his answer. “Good. Now, lets get you in a shower. You’re starting to stink up the place. Almost as bad as Ryan.”

Gavin glances over to Ryan, curious at the teasing but only sees Ryan rolling his eyes at it, turning to chat with Jack. Gavin can tell there’s history here, but it’s not his place to dig in. Not with this protective group. He looks back to Geoff as he starts leading Gavin towards the back, pointing out a small bathroom with a shower. Fuck, it’s been a while since Gavin’s been in a shower.

Geoff hands him a towel, points out how the shower works, and then leaves him to clean up. Gavin sighs, feeling the soft fabric, looking around the clean bathroom. It’s only after Geoff’s gone that he realizes he never found out if he has a power too. Even if he didn’t, though, at least he seemed protective of this group. Seemed like he isn’t going to report Gavin and turn him in. Not right away.

How did he end up in a place like here? Is here a good place to be? 

It certainly beat trying to survive on his own outside. He still had no fucking idea what he is doing, but at least it is warm here. At least here he could be clean. Maybe a little bit safer. Hell, maybe a lot safer. Here could be a much better place to lay low.

He moves over to the shower, turning it on, and feeling its temperature. He groans in pleasure as he steps under its warm water. The constant ache in his shoulder seems to finally loosen, and even with the steam he feels like he can breathe again. Yeah, maybe his luck is finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr! Find me at shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com . Or visit my twitter @shadeofazmeinya. Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan scoffs, tearing his gaze away to look at the ground. “I don’t believe that they’d want me around. I bring trouble, Jack. Trouble none of you deserve.”

“So, why are you back here?” Jack says with narrowed eyes as he hands Ryan a can of diet coke from the fridge.

Ryan sighs, accepting the drink. “I told you, just to dump off the boy. He was going to get himself caught if he kept throwing his Ability around.”

“Sure,” Geoff drawls as he leans against the counter, taking a sip of soda. “Ryan, don’t lie to us. You leave us in the middle of the night, with no word, no note and now you show back up here like nothing’s happened. We _looked_ for you. And when Jeremy finally fucking caught sight of you, you ran off again. So. Why suddenly come back here?”

“I’m not lying,” Ryan huffs. “I figured this was the best place to bring the guy. I’m not planning on staying.” 

“Why not?” Jack says softly, with a sad look that twists Ryan’s gut far more than it should.

“You know why I can’t stay around,” he grunts, staring into his drink, unable to bring himself to look at their eyes. 

“Except we really don’t. If you’re worried about the younger ones, they’re fine,” Geoff says. “Well, Michael’s a little mad but that’s just because you left without fucking saying _anything_.”

“It was best I did,” Ryan restates firmly.

Geoff’s face pinches, opening his mouth as clearly that answer not good enough for him, but Jack raises a hand to cut him off. “Let’s not get into this right now. Not yet. This needs to be done together.”

As soon as he’s said that, the younger boys enter in, looking over to them. Michael glares at Ryan, a snarl pulling at his lips. Ryan feels his heart clench but in the same breath know its deserved. Jeremy glances between them, face pulled tight but holding something sad in it all the same.

“You going to fucking slip out while we sleep again?” Michael growls.

Ryan stiffens but keeps his voice firm. “If that’s easier for all of you. I’m not planning on staying long at least.”

“Of course you aren’t,” Michael grits. “I’m sure sleeping behind fucking dumpsters and stealing food is a much better way to fucking live.” 

Ryan glares but doesn’t respond, not having anything that would appease his anger. Especially as he wasn’t wrong. 

Geoff sighs. “Tell me about exactly what happened with the new guy,” he says. “You said you saw him use his Ability?”

Ryan nods. “There were a bunch of thugs on me, probably thought I was an easy target. I was dealing with them when he showed up and used whatever that light is and they scrambled away in pain. He’s clearly living on the street, seemed really spooked about everything that went down. And seeing as there was a possibility of others having heard the commotion, I led him out of there before more trouble came our way.” 

Geoff frowns a bit at that, but nods as something clicks in his head. “He’s nervous about something relating to his power,” he hums. “He was earlier when he showed us it, I could feel it pretty strong. I don’t mind helping him, but he better not be trouble.”

“If he is, he’s your trouble,” Ryan huffs, taking a long sip of his drink. “He’s not my responsibility.” 

“He is while you’re here,” Geoff points.

Ryan scowls at that. “No, he’s not. I’m not in charge of that-“

Footsteps lead into the room as Gavin steps out. A towel is wrapped over his shoulders, a new t-shirt that hung loose on his frame and a pair of jeans that were shorter, ending at the top of his ankles. He cleaned up well, Ryan can’t help but observe. Face softer without the dirt that had coated it, hair fluffier as the mud is no longer caked in, eyes sharper with the panic no longer piercing. Ryan doesn’t realize he is staring a little too long until Geoff coughs besides them. 

“You’re looking better already,” Geoff grins to Gavin. “Now, when was the last time you ate? We can get some food started for you. Should have plenty of leftovers.”

Gavin blinks, face falling in that way Ryan’s already learned means he’s thinking. “It’s been… a while since I’ve had a proper meal.”

“Then we’ll make a quick something for you. Hope you like spaghetti, that’s the leftovers we have.”

Gavin shrugs, glancing around at all of them before landing on Ryan for reassurance. Ryan can’t blame him for being skittish. It is a lot to take in at first. He remembers when he found this growing little group, full of people that shouldn’t be existing and hidden, all very powerful at the same time. All a possible threat though they seem to just want to help. It’s confusing and you’re never quite sure where or who to trust. But already Gavin seems believing in this group’s genuineness, as he sits down at the kitchen counter, letting Geoff heat him up some food. Trusting them far faster than Ryan ever had.

Though as far as Ryan can tell, this is a good group. Already they’re adjusting to the new member, making food, the two young ones trying to chat with Gavin. The nervousness never leaves the other, but their loudness doesn’t seem to phase him and he slowly talks more as they bombard him with questions about his Ability. Maybe Gavin can fit in here after all.

Michael is still sending Ryan glares and scowls as Ryan rests against the kitchen counter. Ryan can’t bring himself to look him in the eye. He doesn’t speak to him or even the others for most of the rest of the evening, as Jack pushes food for him and Gavin to eat. Ryan started to make a comment that he didn’t need to do that, but a sharp glare from Jack made him sigh and accept it. It’s impossible to say no to Jack when he’s that firm and stubborn in helping someone. A lesson Ryan had learned the hard way. 

Ryan picks at the food and he has to admit, everything felt a little better with a warm meal in his stomach, in a shelter out of the elements. And seeing them again felt better too. Seeing that they’re all ok. He had missed them, even when he tried to convince himself he didn’t.

As the evening winds down more, there is the now hanging question about what’s going to happen now. Already Gavin had accepted their offer to sleep on the couch, rest it looks like the boy could really use.

“You can stay too,” Jack reminds Ryan as they stand together in the corner, watching the boys drag blankets and pillows to the couch, still chatting as they prepare the beaten up thing to be somewhat comfortable. “As long as you need. They want you here. We all want you here. When you’re out wandering the streets we worry. No matter what, we don’t want harm to come to you.” 

Ryan scoffs, tearing his gaze away to look at the ground. “I don’t believe that they’d want me around. I bring trouble, Jack. Trouble none of you deserve.” 

“Trouble you don’t deserve either,” Jack says, in that soft voice that makes it almost seem true. “At least we could help you.”

Ryan shakes his head. “No, you can’t. Take care of the boy. I think Jeremy and Michael have already taken a shine to him.”

Jack frowns as Ryan refuses, and Ryan tries to shake off the pang in his heart at seeing it. Jack sighs, “I’m glad they’re at least getting along. We’ll see how they all work together.” 

Ryan nods, glancing back as he hears the boys burst into laughter at some wild story Michael is telling of shenanigans they’ve gotten up to, hands waving all over the place as he acts it out. It’s a story Ryan hasn’t heard before, something about the two of the boys wrestling each other with their Abilities and how close of a match it was. Gavin snickers into his hands as Michael shouts obscenities. Gavin is still a little shy, shoulders hunched and looking small, but his eyes bright are with mirth. He must feel Ryan’s gaze on him as he looks over to Ryan, and giving a small grin to him that crinkles his eyes. Grateful, soft. It pulls a smile back from Ryan.

“You’re at least staying the night, right?” Jack pushes again, nudging him with his shoulder.

Ryan sighs as the boys burst into more laughter. He smiles at the sound, but in his heart he’s already made he decision. “For tonight.”

 

* * *

_The stairs creaked as a boy was led down, a hand clawed onto his shoulder that pushed him along. The steps to the cellar were always dark, a musty kind of smell he didn’t yet know the words for hovered in the space. A door sat at the bottom and the boy stiffened each step closer they got to it. A scream pounded out from the other side, filling the hall. It made his stomach churn and hair stand on end but he couldn’t turn around and run out. Not anymore, he wasn’t a little kid anymore. He was supposed to be more mature now. His parents told him he needed to behave now and he knew he must obey his parents._

_The person holding to his shoulder knocked on the door, a distinct code. There’s a pause and then the click of locks being undone before the door creaked open to a brute of a man standing on the other side. The boy didn’t know his name, but then again, he didn’t tend to get introduced to the grunts. They didn’t tend to last long._

_The big man didn’t pay him any mind anyway, far more focused on the person behind him. He gave a deep nod, a bow of respect, and opened the door to let them inside. The deep-red manicured hand on the boy’s shoulder led him in, heels clicking on the concrete. As the boy moved, his jerked his gaze to the floor._

_A man sat tied down to a chair, slumped and his breathing sounding weird. Like it was wet and labored. Blood dripped from his head and arms, spilling onto the plastic lining the floor. As they entered, the figure’s head raised, face swollen and bruised so much it didn’t look like it belonged to a human anymore. Some terrible creature the boy knew would return in his dreams. The person managed a snarl, some guttural sound that made his skin crawl._

_“Has he talked yet?” the boy’s mother hummed to the brute, eying over the injured man with lips pulled in distaste._

_The boy glanced to the brute to see him shake his head. Then he noticed the table behind him lined with tools, an assortment of misery laid out. Sharp knives and carpentry tools covered in blood, some fresh and still dripping. He swallowed, hoping he didn’t need to watch it in use this time._

_“That’s a shame then,” his mother said, moving over to the broken man. The man growled again, a horrid sound coming deep from his chest. His mother didn’t stop, gripping the man’s hair and yanking his head up to look at her. “This would be so much easier if you told us what we needed to know.”_

_The man didn’t seem any more likely to talk, and the boy was starting to wonder if he even could before the man noticed him, eyes locking to his. The man’s face went through confusion and something like a flicker of concern. But the boy held steady, raising his chin as his mother had taught him. Look intimidating. Don’t let them see fear._

_“You’re a true demon if you’re working with children,” the man spat, looking back to the woman._

_His mother just scowled, tightening her hold in his hair. “He’s far more than a child. And this is your last chance to tell me what I need. Or this evening is going to get even more unpleasant.”_

_The man didn’t say anything more. They never do. His mother sighed, disappointed. The boy knew the routine._

_“James? Come here,” his mother said firmly. That voice, firm and cold, the boy had long learned meant he couldn’t defy. He had to be obedient. So he stepped closer. “Why don’t we show this_ traitor _what you can do?”_

_And the boy nodded and reached out to touch the man’s cheek, avoiding a spot of blood. He doesn’t like touching the blood. Touching the guts. He took a deep breath, looked into his eyes and set what he needed. He watched as the man’s pupils widened unnaturally large. And then he screamed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr or twitter! Both shadeofazmeinya ! Next update in two weeks on Friday. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really want to know what I do? I make nightmares. Hallucinations of your greatest fear. I just need to get close, look into your eyes and I can make you start screaming and thinking you’re in the most terrifying world you can imagine. Maybe you should start keeping that in mind about me.”

_“Just one more test, Gavin,” a soft woman’s voice said as she bent down across from him. She smiled sweetly as Gavin clutched his teddy bear tight, eying her over and the red box she brought in besides her._

_He was lying on a small cot, the room bright but plain with bare walls and a heavy door leading in. A few books, half-colored pages, crayons lay scattered across the ground, but he had been sleeping, ignoring the small amount of toys. He pulled the blankets tighter as he sat up. She knelt down in front of him, but even being at eye level, it felt like she was looming._

_“I’m tired,” he pouted, curling his legs into his chest._

_“I know, dear,” she said. “It’ll just take a few minutes. We just need to draw some blood. And then you can get some sleep. How about that?”_

_“It hurts,” he mumbled into his bear –he had forgotten its name- as he clung to it._

_“Just for a few moments,” she said. “And I can give you a cream that’ll make it hurt less.”_

_That got him to lift his head up, a small eye peered out._

_The woman smiled again, opening her box and digging around for a moment before she pulled out a tube of some kind. It reminded Gavin of toothpaste, but it didn’t look quite right. “I’ll just rub it right on your arm and it’ll help.” She snapped on a pair of gloves then held her hand out._

_Gavin glanced at it for a few seconds before he realized she was waiting for him to give her his arm. He looks between her insistent face and her hand before finally moving his arm. She waited until he’s fully resting his wrist into her hand before taking out the cream and rubbing it into the inner part of his elbow. She hums a tune, something quiet that Gavin doesn’t know as she works. Gavin remains silent._

_The cream seems to help, since as promised, when she’s poking the needle in, it didn’t sting. Gavin winced on instinct anyway, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face back into his knees._

_“All done,” she hummed as she wrapped a blue bandage over his arm. “Wasn’t so bad was it? You did very well.”_

_Gavin looked back to her. Finally a small smile crept back onto his face, if only for a moment. He liked her, that much he had decided in that moment. She had been kind. She smiled back, patting his head before she gathered her stuff back together, pressing some sort of sticker onto the tubes of blood._

_“When will I see my mom and dad?” he blurted. Maybe she would finally be the one to answer his question. No one else had._

_Her face fell after he said it, fading to a look of sadness. That pitiful look all the adults kept giving him when he asked. Gavin’s heart fell as he could tell already she wasn’t going to be the one to answer him. “Not right now,” she said as gently as she could._

_Gavin huffed, lying back down on the cot, turning his back to her. Maybe she wasn’t so nice after all. He heard her sigh and then stand up, the clicking of heels following her out, the heavy door closing behind her. With the click of the lock, anger slammed into him, flooding through his tiny form. He threw his stuffed bear across the room with a shriek. He felt his arms and body start to warm but he didn’t stop. He ripped the coloring pages apart, the paper wilting in his fingertips. Crayons ran across the floor, the pillows tossed with feathers that scattered the room._

_Light started flooding the room, brighter and brighter. He opened his mouth and a howl ripped from his throat. He screamed and screamed and screamed, even as everything was starting to burn, even when it was going to be too much. As the walls seemed to shake and the world seemed to melt, it only made him shriek more. Cry more. Start to sob with tears running his face before hissing to steam-_

_Why won’t this all stop? He just wants to go home-_

_Why can’t he go home-_

* * *

 

Gavin bolts up, a gasp on his lips as the dream slowly fades from his head. A memory, he thinks as he runs a hand through his hair, trying to steady his breathing. He looks around as his mind becomes clearer, remembering where he was. A strange home, wrapped in a blanket. Off the streets. With that group, the ones like him. The free ones like him.

It’s night now, the small apartment windows showing the city lights stretching beyond. He watches for a while, at the city blinking as it sits awake through the night. He’s never seen a city like this before. The lights here don’t seem peaceful like the stars, no. But comforting still. Reminds him there are so many people here. Just going about normal lives. Whatever kind of lives those are.

Gavin’s stirred from his staring as footsteps creak around him, turning his head to see familiar sandy hair moving around the apartment. Gavin frowns a bit, sitting up to look at him better. “Ryan?” he mutters into the room. 

The other stiffens, and as Gavin blinks and looks closer, he can see he’s already dressed again, shoes slipped on, jacket pulled tight. He looks back to Gavin, blue eyes hovering in the dark. “What are you doing up?” 

“Had a bad dream,” he shrugs. “Didn’t want to sleep again. Are you leaving?”

“If you need help relaxing, you can go to Geoff,” Ryan says, dodgy, as he turns away.

“Why Geoff?” Gavin says, trying to push past his groggy mind.

“It’s part of his Ability,” Ryan shrugs. “If you’re going to stay here, you may as well know what to expect. So it doesn’t bite you back later. He can read emotions. At all times I believe. And he can help… shift them if needed." 

Gavin pulls his blankets over his shoulders, holding tighter, frowning. That certainly doesn’t sound like a great power to have, something to use on others. What emotions had he had the past few hours that the other could’ve known about? Could he figure things he wanted to hide? Ryan doesn’t look back as Gavin’s thoughts race, just moving to the kitchen, digging through cabinets.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Gavin reaffirms after a moment, shaking past his thoughts and standing up. “Are you leaving?" 

Ryan sighs, closing the cabinet, hand hovering against the wood. “They don’t need me to stay here. It’s best I leave.”

“Is it dangerous to stay here?” Gavin says, panic filling, taking a step closer.

“No, it’s not dangerous,” Ryan assures. “The people here are protective of each other. So long as you aren’t here to steal from them or harm them, they’ll let you stay safe with them.”

“But you’re still leaving,” Gavin says, confusion filling. Why would one willingly leave a safe place? “And they don’t seem to want you to. And, I could be misjudging, but you don’t seem likely to hurt or steal from them. Well, other than the stealing you seem to be doing right now for their food.”

The corner of Ryan’s mouth quirks up. He’s a lot softer when he smiles. “Don’t worry,” Ryan says. “I’m not taking much. But it is still best I leave. I’m not good for them.”

“What do you mean by that?” Gavin says, moving closer.

“I mean that I don’t fit here,” he says, still not looking to him but going into other cabinets and taking some granola bars and stuffing it into his pockets. “Just act like you didn’t see me leaving.”

“I may not know your whole situation, but I still don’t think you need to leave. But, if you want me to keep quiet, I’m going to need to ask for a favor in turn. Since you’re leaving me here,” Gavin says firmly. The other finally looks to him, confusion flashing before a smirk growing in its place.

“My, aren’t you full of surprises,” he hums. “And what favor is that?”

“Tell me what your power is,” Gavin says. When Ryan’s eyebrows raise, Gavin rolls his eyes. “I’m not a bloody idiot, even if I am out of my element here. You clearly have something even if you won’t tell me what it is. And I want to know.”

Ryan hums, looking at him, expression more serious. More focused. Good that he starts not thinking Gavin’s a moron, he’s seen the looks he gave him earlier. He doesn’t deny the question, but doesn’t answer right away either. “Why do you call it a power?”

Gavin shrugs, crossing his arms. “Just what I’ve been calling it. Like heroes and all that. They all have powers. Like us. Why do you call it ability?”

Ryan shrugs as well. “What we’ve always called it. I guess they aren’t seen as things that can bring help like heroes.”

“Well, some could. If people would let it,” Gavin mutters. “If people weren’t so scared, it could be used for good.”

“Not mine,” Ryan scowls, turning and stepping closer. Gavin realizes how tall he is, as he’s looming over him. Eyes sharp, piercing. “You really want to know what I do? I make nightmares. Hallucinations of your greatest fear. I just need to get close, look into your eyes and I can make you start screaming and thinking you’re in the most terrifying world you can imagine. Maybe you should start keeping that in mind about me.”

Gavin blinks at him, his heartbeat heard in the silence that followed. He suspected something was strange of his power, he had seen the man screaming when he first ran into Ryan. But this was… different than he expected. Gavin doesn’t find himself scared, though. Even if this power is as dark as he said, even with the other staring him down, Gavin doesn’t find the fear that he’d use it on him. Not after he’s helped him so much. Been kind to him when no one else was. Not after Gavin’s seen how gentle those eyes and smile can be.

Ryan drops the glare now, as he scans Gavin’s face for a scared look that isn’t there. Then a humorless laugh presses past his lips as he shakes his head. “I can’t tell if you’re really stubborn or stupid,” he hums. “But I told you my thing, now you can’t warn the others that I’ve left.”

Gavin sighs. “I guess that’s the deal. But you should come back. It can’t be worse staying on a couch here than sleeping wherever you’ve found outside.”

“Maybe,” Ryan says, stepping back, though doesn’t look like he’s actually considering any of that. “But for now, I should leave. Take care of them for me.”

Gavin frowns, feeling a small pang of sadness that this new friend was already going away. Already going to toss him with this new group he has no idea about. “Well… Thank you at least. For everything you’ve done. Helped me out a lot.”

Ryan looks back to him, considering him a moment before speaking again. “You helped me deal with some muggers. It’s the least I could do in return.”

“Even before than you were nice. It’s why I helped you later,” Gavin explains. “So thank you again for that. I’m sure if you come back, the others here will let you. At least, I’d like to see you again.”

Ryan’s eyes soften, in a way Gavin would think was sad. He lets out a long breath. “We’ll see. Goodbye for now, Gavin.”

“Bye,” Gavin says, with a weak wave. Ryan hesitates another moment before slipping out the front door as quietly as he could. Gavin frowns as the door clicks behind him. He moves to sit back on the couch as the apartment feels a little bit darker. A little bit bigger. And Gavin, curled in the blanket and knees curled up to his chest, a little bit smaller.

 

* * *

 

The others are disappointed in the morning, quickly discovering Ryan’s absence. However, they don’t seem surprised. Michael growls and curses at Ryan under his breath as he stomps around, Jeremy is quieter but is constantly glancing towards the door as if he’ll come right back in. Geoff and Jack look like they’ve accepted it though. Moving past it, though Gavin can still see the hurt in their eyes.

Gavin may not know what happened between them all. He’s curious, for sure. Though it seems a far too sore a subject to prod into. So he doesn’t, instead trying to figure what the hell to do next. What the hell is expected of _him_ here.

Geoff seems to know Gavin’s anxiety, maybe because he can sense it, Gavin isn’t really sure how that works. He sits across from Gavin at their small kitchen table as the others are pouring coffee and tea. Gavin sits back against the chair, looking at the other as he considers him a long moment before speaking.

“There are some rules, if you stay here,” Geoff says firmly. “Besides the obvious do not steal from us or hurt anyone here, there are some basics.”

“Don’t scare him too badly,” Jack chuckles, setting a cup of coffee in front of Geoff.

“I’m just establishing what needs to be established,” Geoff says, taking a careful sip. “So, the main rule. No using your ability outside of this apartment. There’s always a risk of people seeing and we run low profile. So no playing hero or whatever you did with Ryan. We have other ways to defend ourselves if need be.”

Gavin nods along, hands clasped together in his lap. But for how serious Geoff seems to be, the others don’t seem concerned at all. Jack is continuing to make some food while the younger ones yawn and sip their drinks.

“You can come and go as you want, obviously,” Geoff continues. “Though again if you steal from us and leave, I will hunt you down-“

“More like I would hunt you down,” Michael supplies, as he tries to swipe a piece of bacon only to be swatted by Jack. “Like Geoff could actually hunt anyone down.”

Geoff sighs. “Ok, so I’d send Michael and probably Jeremy to hunt you down, but it would be painful nonetheless. So don’t fucking do that. Third, if you’re sticking around, we’d appreciate the help with the shop. It’s how we’re getting money in and since this is all under the radar, and you’re getting room and board, we can’t really give a full salary. But we will pay some salary; you aren’t just working here completely for free.”

Gavin blinks, needing a moment to fully comprehend everything. He hadn’t even considered needing a way to make money with them. He had just wanted a place to eat and sleep. Fuck, what even would a working salary be? And what would he use it for if they’re already providing food and a place to sleep? Clothes, right? He’ll probably need a few pairs of clothes...

“And the last thing to keep in mind is that you don’t fucking tell anyone else about us. Though, from the look of it, there isn’t many that you know that you could tell.”

Gavin nods. “I’m alone here,” he says softly, glancing between them all. “And I don’t want to betray any of you. Not after how much you’ve helped me already.”

Geoff narrows his eyes, looking deeply at him again and Gavin swallows as he does. He hopes that Geoff’s powers can sense he is being genuine.

“Now the real last rule is to have fun and be yourself,” Jeremy interrupts with a chuckle as he drinks the last of his coffee, gingerly setting the mug down.

That pulls a hesitant smile and a chuckle from Gavin. He glances around this group, at the relaxed morning faces. He still felt a need to have another ally on his side, but at least these people seemed good too. He wanted to believe Ryan that they would keep him safe. “I’ll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah for another chapter update! Next one will be most likely on the weekend in two weeks again. Hopefully this reads well because man editing this was very painful. As always, kudos and comments greatly appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s start with a color. What’s your favorite one?”
> 
> Gavin blinked, having not really thought of that in a long, long time. He tilted his head back, looking to the ceiling until a faint memory came to him. “Green.”

“I can’t fucking believe you haven’t been to the candy shop here,” Jeremy beams as he leads Gavin and Michael along, winding through the city. The bright sun warms their skin, the chilled breeze comforting as they pass through hurried people and reflecting buildings.

“I told you, I haven’t been here long,” Gavin laughs, shifting the few crumpled bills in his pockets, following as the boys were determined to take him on a good shopping spree.

He’s been living with them for a few weeks and Gavin’s never known what joy a simple life like this could lead. The little flower shop is quaint and gets a lot of business, which Gavin hadn’t expected. He never really thought so many people would buy so many flowers. But he likes working there, Jack is very patient in teaching him how to arrange bouquets and how to care for the plants that rest in pots. And he enjoys the work, learning from him all the different types of plants, all their names and colors. Most of his time so far has been helping Jack arrange them and wrapping neat little bows around the wrappings and pots, but he enjoys every minute.

He’s learned that Jeremy mostly works with supplies. Partially because he can easily lift the crates of pots and fertilizer that comes in, but also because he seems to enjoy the role of keeping track of all of it. He knows the name of all the delivery drivers and Gavin can hear them chatting for a while outside with each shipment.

Geoff and Michael work with the customers most often. Geoff helps the customers that come in person, while Michael claims the phone every chance he gets. Geoff is a pretty friendly bloke, even in the short time Gavin’s lived with them he’s noticed quickly that he’s a people person. With a big smile and an entertaining story always on his lips.

Michael was a bit of a surprise, Gavin picked up that he has an absolutely rancid mouth but is bloody hilarious. Especially when they play games together at night, watching Michael get more and more furious only made him funnier and funnier with the insults he pulled out of his ass. Despite all of this, he still did well with customers. At least most of the time.

Most of his time so far has been spent at the shop or the apartment, the work taking up their time until they’re eating dinner and sprawling across the couch at the end of the day. The weekends were busier too; the shop open still on Saturday, but Sunday was just for them. And recently, mostly for them to spend time getting to know Gavin.

Last Sunday was spent with Geoff and Jack, who decided to pile into the one car they all share and take him to a thrift store to get some extra pairs of clothes. Geoff insisted on it, claiming Gavin needed to not smell, but they seemed excited about it all the same.

“What kind of t-shirts do you want?” Jack had said as they roamed through the shelves of color and cotton and strange designs.

Gavin shrugged. “I don’t know? What kind of t-shirts are there?”

“It’s not exactly a wide variety. Usually just really strange graphic Ts,” Geoff hummed as he went through the pile. “Let’s start with a color. What’s your favorite one?”

Gavin blinked, having not really thought of that in a long, long time. He tilted his head back, looking to the ceiling until a faint memory came to him. “Green.”

Geoff smiled and nodded and it didn’t take too long before they were handing Gavin a pile of shirts and jeans to try on, earning a small collection of clothing for him to wear and keep. Jack would laugh every time Gavin found something ridiculous to try on and laughed even more when Gavin actually took a shine to the salmon shorts and mismatching rainbow shoes that he found concealed in the back. Geoff would comment about how fucking weird it looked, but let Gavin add it to the ‘to buy’ pile when he flashed his big eyes to him.

Gavin beamed as it was all topped off with a nice jacket. Geoff and Jack didn’t seem to think it was that great, but Gavin loved it. Even if it sat a little loosely on his frame, it gave him something warm to cut out the chill. The last item was a soft, knitted green scarf. Gavin loved it on sight as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, burying his nose into the fabric. It still smelled like the store, but it was warm. In the end, they had bought a pretty nice starting pile of clothing and shoes for him. Gavin thanked them the entire drive home as he held the plastic bags sitting all around him.

During the time he’s spent with them, and the somewhat ominous way he came to them, they didn’t pry into his history. Which made Gavin glad, as there was a lot he didn’t want to talk about. Or know where to even start. But it didn’t stop the curious glances from them every now and again. Like when Gavin didn’t know some of the video games they’d play, even ones them claimed were popular. Or when he doesn’t have any understanding of how to cook. All the little things Gavin realizes slowly he _should_ know but doesn’t. If they’d ask, he’d just say he’s lived a sheltered life. Until then, he’ll just ignore the looks and keep learning quickly what he needs to. Hoping they never dig further.

Now, however, they were walking through the streets, big, excited smiles on their faces. The two other boys had found out the day before Gavin hadn’t visited this apparently world-renowned candy store and wanted to show Gavin everything about it.

“Jeremy will deny it, but he has the biggest sweet tooth,” Michael laughs as they finally slow, approaching a bundle of stores. “And all the chocolate here is made from scratch or something like that. It’s almost too sweet, but I’ve seen this prick eat three large bars in like a minute.”

“Hey! It was at least like five minutes,” Jeremy chuckles. “But it’s seriously good. And you _need_ to try it, Gav.”

The store itself is small, Gavin notices first. A store like many other of the city, shoved and squished between others, buried at the bottom of the skyscrapers that loom over. It’s distinguishable still, a pastel sign with cursive writing of the name that Gavin couldn’t make out. A rainbow of lollipops and gumdrops sat in the windows, rows of more stretched out behind it. Gavin’s never seen so many sweets gathered in one spot. He doesn’t realize he stopped walking until Michael’s patting his shoulder. “It’s even better inside,” he grins.

Gavin nods, letting him lead them past the heavy doors. The bright colors hang all around them as they step in from the street, twinkling music echoing through the store. Gavin’s mouth hung open as he looked around, eyes scanning as he tries to take in every sight. He hears Jeremy laugh besides him, nudging him lightly in that careful way he is with touching people. “Chocolate section’s this way,” he points.

It isn’t hard to find, Jeremy groaning already as they glance through the assortment sprawled across the shelves. Gavin plucks a simple milk chocolate bar as Jeremy sweeps through a bunch, earning bright laughter from Michael. Gavin quirks a smile back, glancing through the rest of the store to see if there’s something else he wants to try.

As he’s looking around, something catches in the corner of his eye. A familiar color, familiar shape on someone’s clothing that makes him stiffen and mouth go dry. Blue, distinct curled letters, a swirl. A logo shaped in an orb with wind swirled inside it. An image Gavin remembers in painful flashes.

He blinks and then it is gone, the shopping crowd changing around him and he can’t spot it again. It pulls a frown from him, the feeling of ice running down his spine. He surely had gotten away. He’s hidden enough. Gavin pulls his scarf up to cover more of him, turning to stand closer to the other boys, hoping it was just a trick of his mind.

Michael’s eyebrows furrow as he looks to him, following where Gavin’s gaze had been. “You ok? Is there something we need to worry about?”

Gavin shakes his head, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had held. “No. It’s nothing, just thought I saw something I recognized.”

Michael narrows his eyes a moment, and Gavin dreads that he was going to ask, but he doesn’t, shrugging. “If you say so. Now, if all we’re here for is the chocolate, we ready to pay and go? We need to show you the rest of this city.”

They buy the candy, Jeremy chomping down on one of his bars as they slip back to the street. He gives an exaggerated groan, head falling back as he eats. “ _Fucking hell_ , these are so good." 

Gavin giggles, opening his as well to see what all the hype is about. And Jeremy is right, it is sweet, the flavor hitting him the second he takes a bite. The chocolate melts in his mouth and a groan escapes him as well. “These are really good, J.”

“Told ya,” Jeremy mumbles through a mouthful.

“Oh my God, if you’re both hooked on these…” Michael sighs, shaking his head.

They tour the rest of the city while they’re out and off for the day. It seems brighter when Gavin’s walking around with them from when he was hiding in alleys and digging for food to eat. They boys point out various things as they go around, parks Gavin had avoided, now filled with birds and people walking dogs, a gorgeous marble water fountain that sits off with the colder weather, and a few more common stores and restaurants the others have been to that Gavin had dug through the dumpsters behind them but never been in.

It’s another great day that shows to Gavin he’s gotten lucky to be here. The familiar symbol from the candy store is already forgotten as he grins and laughs and enjoys his new favorite sweets. His heart soars and he can’t help but feel that life is going to go right from here.

That feeling only lasts two more days.

It’s early afternoon, a quieter time in the shop, and Gavin’s sitting in the back working on tying a bow around a new tiny pot. He doesn’t look up as the bells jingle from the front door. Geoff’s the one up front after all. He greets the customers and Gavin can hear his voice coming through as he does so for whoever it is. Gavin doesn’t hear what’s said, biting his lip as he fumbles with the bow, trying to make it bend just right. But Geoff’s voice stops and another voice answers, a voice that makes Gavin’s heart stop the second it reaches his ears.

He recognizes that voice. He knows that voice, a rough voice he had thought he had gotten away from. A person he thought he was hidden from. Gavin jumps out of his chair, a need to hide, or run or _something_ filling every sense. He presses against the wall, ducking behind where the door would open as he more of their voices start coming through.

“--should have a British accent, blonde hair, big nose, about this tall. Have you seen anyone like this?”

Gavin swallows, ice running up his spine. They are looking for him. Oh bloody hell, they’re _looking_ for him.

“You know,” Geoff’s voice comes next and Gavin’s breath is punched out of he lungs. He can’t will his feet to move but they should. He should run. Before Geoff turns him in, before he has to go right back. Geoff would, he has no reason to keep him safe. Maybe he can get out before it’s too late-

“I don’t believe I’ve seen someone like that come in here,” Geoff finishes and Gavin stills as he needs a second to have the words repeat over in his head. “There was a British old lady a few weeks back if you mean that. Not many other British people, I would’ve noticed the accent.”

The person sighs and there’s a long moment of no more words being said where all Gavin could hear his blood in his head, chest in pain as he pants. “Alright,” the voice says, sounding disappointed, skeptical. “Well, I’m going to give you a card with a number to call if this person comes in. He’s a dangerous man, you’ll be doing a duty to others by reporting him.”

“I’ll be sure to do that should someone come in matching that description. Now, if you need help getting flowers, I can help with that too. There’s a two for one deal-”

Footsteps sound walking away and silence fills until the bell rings again and the door is closed. Gavin slumps to the ground, head thumping to the wall as his hands shake, finally air returning to him. He isn’t going back. Not right now.

He glances down and sees his hands were bright, a glow flickering in the room from cracks spread down his hands. Gavin gasps and clenches his hands together, shoving them into his pockets to dampen it. Just as some of the light decreases, the door pushes open and Geoff’s face bursts in. He spots Gavin as he’s curled to the floor and his eyes narrow. 

“You need to tell me who that is and what is going on. _Now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, updated on time haha. Again, still two week schedule for next one, I'm hoping to continue posting on Fridays. Again, come say hi on my tumblr or twitter both shadeofazmeinya . Comments and Kudos really appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to go back,” Gavin breaths, quiet and choked as he fidgets. “It’s… Let me just start at the beginning. It’s a whole bloody mess if I don’t.”

The shop closed early after Geoff dragged Gavin upstairs to the apartment, calling everyone else to meet. Gavin sits on the couch with his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he watches Geoff start to pace across the carpet. The glow was faint in Gavin’s hands; he could feel their warmth. Geoff sends a glare over to him and Gavin swallows, shoving his hands further under his arms.

“What’s going on?” Jack says as he slips in, the other two right behind him. “Is someone hurt?”

“No,” Geoff grunts. “But this one has people looking for him. Some fuck dressed as a police officer came in and gave me Gavin’s description. He was determined to find him and I could tell he suspects Gavin’s around here. Have you been getting into shit while you’ve been here?” he snaps the final part at Gavin.

“No, I haven’t done anything!” Gavin says, voice cracking. 

Geoff stares then gives a small nod. “Did you know who that was?”

Gavin swallows a bit, glancing to see all their eyes on him. “Yeah. He’s from… a place I ran away from. I place I _had_ to get away from, Geoff.”

“Did you fucking tell this guy Gavin was here?” Michael interrupts, turning his snarl to Geoff.

“Of course not,” Geoff says, raising his hand nonchalant. “I may not know what’s going on, but I could read enough from the guy. He claimed he was trying to keep people safe, but there was far too much annoyance in him. He didn’t believe the threat he was describing. And it didn’t help that he was dressed like a cop, clearly he wasn’t one.”

“He isn’t a cop,” Gavin confirms. “Or… at least not like a cop in the city. He was just security.”

“Security _where_?” Geoff raises an eyebrow, pushing a little further. Gavin swallows, not able to look at him and he hears him sigh after a beat of silence. “I know you’re scared. But I just want to know what we’re up against. I want to know how much I need to worry about our safety.”

“You’re entitled to your past,” Jack adds in as he sits down besides Gavin. “But Geoff’s right that we need to know something to help. Tell us what you can, the minimum that is needed to be known. And I promise, if this is a place that has hurt you, we won’t let them take you. Us with Abilities look out for each other, remember?”

“I don’t want to go back,” Gavin breaths, quiet and choked as he fidgets. “It’s… Let me just start at the beginning. It’s a whole bloody mess if I don’t.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about us judging you,” Jeremy assures, sitting down carefully on his other side. “We take care of each other here, remember? And most of us don’t have the best of histories as well.” He reaches a hand out, but Gavin flinches away, shaking his head. His hands still burned, light threatening to bleed out. Jeremy frowns, confused, but lowers his hand back down. 

Gavin takes a deep breath as they fall silent and wait for him to talk. He closes his eyes, memories hanging in sight as he opens his mouth.

“I was born with these powers, but they only started presenting after I was a few years old. At least that’s what I’ve been told. Don’t relly have a lot of memories from that young. Just faint ones, more feelings than anything else. But when I was young, six or seven, something happened. I don’t know exactly what caused it, hell, it was probably something idiotic and stupid since I was a child, but something upset me. I threw a tantrum. Got worked up. And so I used my Ability. In a way that got attention from those who have… interests in those like us. It’s a bright bloody thing. Hard to keep it hidden, even harder when I didn’t know I should have. Next thing I remember, I was being picked up by some people in white coats and taken to a place called Prome Labs.” 

_He remembered the lab coat, pristine, bright, as the person held inside it knelt down besides him. “Come with me,” the voice said, soft but firm. Gavin didn’t want to, but he was told he had to. This person looked like a doctor and he can trust the doctor, his mother told him he could trust doctors. They offer a hand and Gavin took it. They lead him out of the small plastic chair, past the big wooden desk and boring tree paintings of the office, and through the carpeted halls that he had been stuck in for what felt like days. Waiting for his family. He looked up again to the person holding his hand, as they stare ahead with determined movement. Maybe this person was going to take him to them._

_They glanced down to him as he stares and offered a tight smile. Gavin gave a polite smile back and asked where they’re going. The person took a moment, face screwing like his father’s used to when he was trying to answer all his persistent questions. “A place for you to stay,” they settled on. The sentence made Gavin’s stomach twist in a way he wouldn’t understand until much, much later._

“It’s described as a research facility and what they were researching was _us_. A handful of kids with powers that either scared parents or their parents didn’t like that their kid could do something unnatural, so they left us in the hands of the researchers of the lab. We stayed there, or at least I did, full time. Some could go home at the end of the day or week if their Abilities weren’t considered dangerous enough. We’d have school there, eat, sleep, play there. And they’d run about every bloody medical test in the world on us. Punish us if we used our powers. Tried every weird new medication or surgery to try to “fix us”. They said they wanted to decrease our powers’ effects. Make it less dangerous. Allow us to ‘properly integrate into society’. They wanted to fix us.”

_He was laying down in another MRI machine, but this time the loud grinding was getting on his nerves. He was tired, some new test the geniuses wanted to try involved a bunch of needles and small shocks of electricity given while he was hooked up to electrodes scanning his brain. A test that left him sore, in pain, and exhausted and he just wanted to sleep or do anything other than suffer one more test. It was so loud and he didn’t want to stay perfectly still, he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be gone, he wanted to_ _be in bed and asleep or talking with his friends. Anywhere but here._

_He didn’t know why they stopped at first, as the machine’s whir dwindled down and then Gavin was yanked out. As his eyes flew open, there was a flurry of motion, shouting and gesturing over him as the room flooded with people. The room was bright and as Gavin blinked and looked down, he saw those cracks in his skin that let the warm sun out inside him growing and pulsing. Getting deeper and deeper and the light grew bigger and bigger and maybe this meant he was dying. But as he clenched his fists, he had never felt stronger._

_He flinched and yelled as a hand grabbed his shoulder, startling him in its roughness. The person screamed back, hand ripped away. The person held it out and blood came from the palm, dripping to the floor. Then, more shouting, the world another eruption of noise that hurt Gavin’s head more than the machine and he gripped his hair, wanting it to stop. Let this all finally stop. He didn’t realize he was yelling until his throat was burning, as he was gasping for air._

_There was a prick to his arm, a familiar sting. Gavin thrashed out at it, but then the world felt dizzy. His breath felt heavy as the light flickered and then everything turned off._

Gavin sighs, looking to his hands as they felt cold again, seeing the light gone. “I know they wanted to take the powers away. No matter what, though, they couldn’t. No matter what new idea they had for what caused it, nothing would stop it. Nothing will get rid of them.” 

“And you got out,” Jack speaks first through the silence that enwrapped them after Gavin finished. “I take it you escaped?”

Gavin nods, swallowing. “Yeah. Found a hole in their security system. Got some help from one of the teachers. They, um… They had started something that showed progress in suppressing powers. But the kids, now adults, who underwent it weren’t the same afterwards. And I didn’t want to go through whatever they were doing. Not with being the one with the strongest abilities there. So I got out. And ran.”

Geoff lets out a long breath, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck me,” he mutters. “I know you’re not lying, but shit this is a lot. How big of an organization are we talking here?” 

Gavin shrugs. “There weren’t a lot of kids in it. But I don’t know how many people in total are with the place. There always seemed to be a lot more than just the ones we saw.”

“We won’t let them find you,” Michael says firmly, hands clenched into fists. “No fucking way we’re letting you back into the hands of people trying to hurt you." 

Gavin looks up again, lips turned up to hear the fierce protection in his voice. “Thank you.”

“They might not know for sure that you’re here,” Jack offers. “And we can keep you from being visible to any customers who may walk in. So word doesn’t get out.”

“We need to be more careful, too, ” Geoff says. “But we need to keep our eyes and ears open for these guys too.” He pulls out a card from his pocket, throwing it to the coffee table and Gavin’s mouth goes dry as it lists a recognizable name and logo. “We’ll need to keep an eye out for anything like this. Tear down posters if they start setting those up. And deny Gavin’s here to anyone who asks.”

“We know how to keep quiet,” Jeremy gives a firm nod. “Like hell we’re letting Gav get got. He’s one of us now, right?”

Gavin beams a little more at that, tearing his gaze away from the card to look at their firm but gentle faces. “Thank you. I swear, I’ll stay down. I don’t want cause trouble for you. I can’t go back, though. Please.”

“You aren’t,” Jack says. “We’ll help you.” 

Gavin nods, taking in a long shaky breath, staring back down at the card that etches a design that sends shivers down his spine.

 

* * *

 

Despite the other’s assurances, the fear still buzzed under his skin. Knowing that they were looking, that they almost found him. He buries under the blanket on the couch that had become is bed. It’s late, the moon hanging in the window, and the others have all went to bed. But Gavin knows he won’t be able to sleep.

There’s a creak of a floorboard and Gavin jolts up, starting to raise a hand up until he makes out a familiar figure. “Sorry,” Jack’s soft voice whispers. “Just came out to grab some water. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No, you’re ok,” Gavin deflates, laying back as his heart starts to beat again. “I was already awake.”

Jack frowns and moves over to him. “Having trouble sleeping?” he says, sitting down onto the couch.

Gavin nods, curling his feet up to give him room. “Too worried.”

Jack nods. “Yeah, I guess I would be too. May I?” he says, reaching a hand to his shoulder.

Gavin glances to it and nods, leaning into his hand, which squeezes reassuringly. Gavin expected Jack to start reassuring him again. Tell him how he’s safe. Jack remains quiet though, a calming presence for a few minutes as Gavin focuses on breathing. Focuses on the grounding of Jack’s touch.

“You know,” Jack says into the silent room. “I think it’s really brave of you to have escaped a place like that.”

Gavin blinks, turning to look to him. “I don’t know. I don’t feel brave. Pretty scared right now.”

“No, you never really do feel brave in the moment. But it was brave, to leave all you’ve known. Even if it wasn’t a good place. And we’re glad you’re here now. The other boys seem to really love your company.”

Gavin gives a small smile at that, nodding. “Thanks, Jack. I’m sorry I’ve brought this too you all. But I promise, if anything happens, I won’t bring them to you. I don’t want any of you getting hurt. You’ve been so kind to me.”

“We’ve been nice because you deserve a little kindness after a life like that,” Jack says. “And don’t worry about us. We can handle our own. We’re pretty tough. And I think you’ve gotten the other boys to not want to give you up without a fight. Though there’s no fighting right now. Right now, you’ll lay low and we’ll keep an eye out. Give it some time and it can all blow over.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” he grumbles, looking down at his hands.

“I suppose I don’t,” Jack relents. “But we will do everything that we can do. Take all the precautions we can. And those boys are strong. And Geoff can be pretty helpful should anything happen. A lot more helpful than he is normally, slacking off and napping in the store when he’s supposed to be watching the front,” he smiles.

Gavin can’t help a small chuckle at it. “Thanks Jack.”

“Of course,” Jack chuckles. There’s a bit of quiet between them, both not really sure what to say next. “You’re not going to sleep well out here alone, will you?”

“I don’t know. It feels a bit too open. The windows are pretty big, the room too.”

“Well, come on then,” Jack says, standing back up. “We can grab the couch cushions and pillows and I’ll make you a bed on the floor in our room. That way you aren’t sleeping alone. We should’ve gotten you a proper bed by this point anyway. We’ll make do until we look into getting a mattress tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to invade in your and Geoff’s space-“

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure. Now, let’s go.”

Gavin bites his lip but at Jack’s big smile, and the pain in his chest at the thought of staying out here, he nods and pushes himself up.

It takes a bit of creativity and wrapping everything in blankets to keep it together, but they build a makeshift bed for Gavin on the floor, disrupting Geoff to make him help until he passed out on the bed again halfway through. Laying down on it felt better already, as he can see Jack and Geoff’s forms besides him. Memories of watching other bodies sleep in bunk beds besides him float around his head. Fond ones, of whispered stories shared in secret, of sharing books to read under a flashlight in the dark, of knowing the others were right there in case anything happened.

“Sleep well now, Gav,” Jack says as he settles on to the bed, clicking off the lamp.

Gavin smiles and this time when he closes his eyes, he slips right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Hope you enjoy, Gavvy's backstory is only starting. As always, kudos and comments greatly appreciated!! The next chapter I hope to be out in two weeks, but check my tumblr [shadeofazmeinya](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/) for announcements since I've fallen a bit behind in keeping ahead on this fic due to school. I'll let you know if there is any delay, but hopefully I can catch up enough during my spring break!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know. But I want to help. I don’t want it to have to come to me forcing you to be calm to make it stop. You need to learn control of it.”
> 
> “It’s dangerous to use it,” Gavin says, face falling and chest tightening at the thought of purposely letting it out. “I don’t want to hurt any of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was delayed a week! Got busy with school work, which is still keeping me busy but I'm trying to still get chapters out! Hope you all enjoy!

The fear doesn’t stop in the next few days, no matter that nothing happens and that the others were always reassuring of his safety. Gavin finds himself constantly looking over his shoulder, body constantly wanting to shake. He stays out of sight in the shop if he’s ever down there, ducking in the back counters and away from windows. He ends up spending time hiding up in the apartment, hiding up there as often as he can as this constant anxious energy has also lead to a different problem. His glow. 

He tries to stifle it, putting his hands in his pockets when they start to brighten. In the panic stirring, it was getting harder to stop his emotions from bringing his Ability out. To bring warmth to ease his shaking hands. But he couldn’t let it go, can’t let it get too strong where he can’t stop it. And, most importantly, can’t let it make him easy to find.

Gavin thought he had been good of hiding it from the others, too. But in the end, he could only dampen it so much. He’s curled on the couch in the apartment, mindlessly playing through one of their video games to pass the time when he hears footsteps come upstairs. The lock clicking sends a straight shot of terror up his spine, making him drop the controller and hunch into the couch. His head peaks out the back just enough to make sure it’s one of the others, a hand held out to his side. But as he spots Geoff’s tattooed hand running through his hair, it gives a sigh of relief through him and Gavin deflates, shoulders dropping back down.

Geoff turns to him as he hears him, blinking and then face falling into a frown. “You’re glowing,” he informs him, stepping over.

Gavin’s cheeks burn as he looks down and sees he’s right. Gavin wraps his hands under his shirt, burying the light poorly under fabric. “Sorry,” he mutters to the floor.

Geoff moves around the couch, sitting besides him. Gavin shrinks back, curling into himself on the other side. Geoff gives him a long, firm look. Gavin tries to make himself to calm down, not let Geoff detect any of the panic that’s clearly on his face regardless.

“You’ve never really learned how to control your Ability, have you?” Geoff says after the silence and it comes out more as fact than question. Not quite an accusation, but Gavin can hear the weight in the words. 

Gavin swallows, nodding. “Wasn’t allowed to use them. So, I don’t really know how to make it… work how I need it, I guess.”

“That’s what I figured,” Geoff sighs as he rests his arm over the back of the couch, shifting to face Gavin. “That and the fact you fucking glow whenever you’re spooked.”

Gavin bites his lip, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. “I’m not trying to do that.”

“I know. But I want to help. I don’t want it to have to come to me forcing you to be calm to make it stop. You need to learn control of it.”

“It’s dangerous to use it,” Gavin says, face falling and chest tightening at the thought of _purposely_ letting it out. “I don’t want to hurt any of you.”

“It might be dangerous to use it _here_ ,” Geoff nods. “But I can think of a few places we can practice. Somewhere that we won’t gain too much attention. You need to learn to use your Ability. Just like the other boys have had to learn to control theirs.”

Gavin frowns. “Practice it? Shouldn’t I just learn to stop it? If I use it, it might make it worse.”

“From my experience, trying to stifle it only makes your power want to come out more,” Geoff hums. “Especially since it’s clearly connected to your emotions. But if you let it go every now and then, you learn how it works. You can learn what exactly makes it go and what exactly it takes to turn it off when you need to. Not that you need to turn it off with us. Other than obviously not burning one of us. But we don’t mind the glow. Jack thinks it’s helping all his plants grow a little faster,” he offers a smile.

“Is it really?” Gavin raises an eyebrow.

Geoff shrugs. “I honestly don’t know enough about plants to say if that’s true or not. But Jack’s smart and clearly knows a lot about plant life, so it’s probably right. Just like I’m right about you using those powers. In fact, maybe tomorrow I can take you and Michael out. Michael needs a chance to run around a bit. He’s been getting antsy being stuck down in the shop. I think you both could use a chance to show off those Abilities.”

Gavin blinks, confused because Michael has always seemed to be aggravated anyway, but Geoff clearly knew him more. So Gavin nods accepting Geoff’s offer for wherever this is that he wants to take him on. If Geoff truly thinks this is going to work, Gavin is willing to give it a try. These people know more about these powers than the people in Gavin’s life who claimed to know everything before.

\-- 

It takes a few more days, but then one morning Geoff’s piling Gavin and Michael into their car with some packed food in a basket as Geoff explains they are going to be gone most of the day. They’re out of the house as the sun is starting its peak into the sky, rays of orange stretching through the deep blue. Michael is grinning wide as he flops into the passenger’s side of the car. Gavin slips in after him, stifling a yawn.

“You boys ready to go?” Geoff says as he turns the car on.

“Where exactly is it that we’re going?” Gavin says, sitting back in the car. He had been given sunglasses and a hat to disguise himself, to hide as they drive through the city. He wore his scarf as well, pulling it up to his cheeks.

“Don’t want to spoil the surprise,” Geoff grins, pulling the car out of its parking spot and into the street to begin their journey.

Gavin watches the city fly by the window as they go. They leave the worst of the concrete and glass, the buildings getting smaller and further apart. Gavin doses off, as the ride stretches longer and longer, the lull of the vibration of the car easing his head back and eyes close.

When Gavin stirs again, it takes him a moment to realize it’s because the car had stopped. He blinks as he takes off the sunglasses and hat to see they had pulled into some wooded area, a small cabin poking out amongst the thin, bare trees. The chilled autumn air cuts as Geoff pushes open the car door, stepping out.

Michael shoves out of the car next, a big grin stretching across his face. He races through the trees, leaves and twigs crunching under every step.

“Undress before you shift!” Geoff calls out to Michael. “In the cabin, please!” 

Michael deters his sprint to the front door of the cabin, yanking off his jacket as he bursts inside.

Gavin glances to Geoff, finding a fond smile on his face. “Where exactly are we?”

Geoff turns to him. “Some abandoned building we found a while back. I think it was someone’s summer home, but they haven’t been using it. It’s away from the roads, hard to see it. Makes for a perfect spot for Michael to run around or for us to get away if we need to.”

Gavin nods, but can’t help but to look around through the trees. He wasn’t sure where this forest is, how far out of the city they are. Which direction from the city they are. How close to Prome they may be. But then Geoff moves back over to his side, a hand falling on his shoulder, pulling him out of his rising anxious thoughts.

“It’s safe here,” he promises. “C’mon. Let’s go inside. I’ll get a fire going in the fireplace so we can warm up.”

They take a few steps towards the cabin before the door bursts open again, a roar bellowing as a beast shoves through. Gavin’s eyes go huge, as he looks over the creature that is bent over with clawed paws digging into the dirt. A snarled muzzle reveals rows of sharp teeth as long as Gavin’s fingers, the muscles on its arms and legs like the trunks of trees. The eyes held a familiar deep brown, though. Fur a familiar curl.

Geoff laughs besides Gavin, squeezing his shoulder as Gavin realizes his jaw fell open. “Quite a sight every time you see him fully changed, huh? Don’t run off too far, Michael. But have some fun.”

The beast grunts, Gavin thinks he sees a nod before its legs push itself into the air, bounding off. The floor seems to rumble with its every step, twigs and rocks turning over where it lands. Gavin watches as it barks and flops down into the leaves, rolling around before running off again, deeper into the trees until he was out of sight.

“He’ll be alright,” Geoff hums as he leads Gavin into the cabin. “Just needs a chance to run a bit in that form. Let’s just hope he doesn’t try to fucking hunt something like he did one time. Killed a deer once.”

“He hunts like that?” Gavin says, suppressing a gag at the thought of Michael showing up covered in deer blood and holding its carcass.

“He doesn’t like… have a need to. It’s still Michael in there. I think he just wanted to show off. Got a bit carried away.”

“Does he have… instincts then as that beast or whatever it is that he is?” Gavin says as they push past the threshold into the cabin. The room is filled with cold air and Gavin has to pull his scarf up more.

“There’s some from what Michael’s described. At least there are reflexes that come out, probably from his enhanced senses. He can hunt things down, fight better. Really likes to bite,” he smirks.

Gavin swallows, not really feeling reassured in that. Geoff doesn’t seem unnerved, moving over to a fireplace sitting in the other wall and gathers some logs set besides it. Gavin stays put, looking all around the place. 

It isn’t a very large cabin, much like the apartment most of the space was in the main room. A dusty fabric couch sat besides the fireplace, a creaking rocking chair in the corner and a coffee table that sat crooked, one side leaning down from a broken leg. The wind outside made the walls groan, but they manage to hold steady.

A crackling interrupts and a warm light flickers as Geoff sits back from the lit fireplace. Gavin moves toward it, sitting down and letting the heat brush against his skin as he holds his hands out. The warmth is comforting, not quite like the sun inside, not quite like his own sun, but close enough.

Geoff stays sitting besides him, crossing his legs and turning to him. “Ok,” he announces. “Here’s where we’re going to begin. I want you to bring forth your Ability, let your hands shine or the sphere of light appear, however that works. Just bring out a small amount. Focus on the feeling of it. What it takes to get it started.”

Gavin nods, chewing on his bottom lip. Just let a little bit of light. Just get used to using it. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Then he turns his palms up as he rests them against his legs. He pulls on that warmth in his chest that sits nuzzled between his ribs, always resting, waiting. The heat then fills his arms and hands as he guides the light forward. It’s easy, really. A second nature no matter how much he stifled it. The light trickled like water and even with his eyes closed he can see that the he is starting to shine.

“Good,” Geoff’s voice says softly besides him. “It’s not bad now. Try to increase it. Slowly now.”

Gavin’s brows furrow as he concentrates. Just increase it a little. And he does, bringing forth more. He can feel himself grow warmer, can see the light increase. Again it’s easy, like turning the faucet, letting more flow. Too easy, the light begging to be let out, wanting to flood. Wanting to be set free. A little more slips out, faster than he wants, heat turning to a burn. A burn that could hurt Geoff and sharp panic grips Gavin’s heart but its not enough to stop the light. It continues to grow and Gavin can’t pull it back, he can’t stop it, he can’t-

A hand clasps onto his arm, a shock that jolts Gavin. But then the panic starts to seep away. A cold, unnatural calm fills in after it, heart turning sluggish and breath coming easier. Gavin’s eyes snap open to see he is no longer glowing. He blinks, confused until looking over to Geoff, who’s face is firm in concentration. He flickers his gaze to Gavin, and after a long moment, lets go of his arm again.

“Sorry,” he murmurs. “You were panicking and I didn’t want you to lose control.”

“That was you then?” Gavin says, eyes widening with realization of how little of Geoff’s Ability he’s felt before. Or, how he hadn’t felt it at all really. Not like that.

Geoff nods. “I should’ve warned you, sorry. But I didn’t think you’d panic that fast and I figured it was better to calm you down before you burn anything. Michael would be very annoyed if we did that,” he offers a faint chuckle. “You were doing well before then, though. You can easily start up your Ability, which is good. And increase it. The panic is when it started growing more intense.” 

Gavin sighs. “The light can get out of control,” he mutters. “And it’s dangerous. It burns people. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll calm you down if it gets bad. Just focus on what it feels like to use your ability. We’ll work up slowly, but we will need to practice it.”

“Ok…” Gavin nods, taking a shaky breath. “Ok. Let me try again. Promise me though that you’ll stop me if it gets too warm for you. It won’t burn me, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Geoff gives a soft smile back, squeezing his shoulder. “I’ll stop you. But you’re doing good. Close your eyes and try again.”

Gavin swallows, shifting and taking another breath. But he does as Geoff says, closing his eyes and letting the light start to trickle again.

It takes a long time before Gavin’s able to increase his ability without the panic flaring through. Each time, Gavin could feel Geoff pull the panic away, causing the light to blink out as well. Gavin grew frustrated after Geoff would remove his hand and he’d try it from the beginning. Advancing carefully each time. And he even starts to be able to dissipate it as well, turning off without Geoff changing his feelings as the training goes along.

It’s more use and control of his power than he’s had… well, ever, he believes. It leaves him tired at the end of the session, some deep exhaustion where all of his muscles are sore and bones are aching, but he’s smiling all the same. 

Geoff grins besides him as well, nodding as Gavin looks over to him. “You’re doing a great job. A much better start than with some of the other boys, don’t get me started on those disasters. I think now’s a good break for some lunch, how about you? We have to go find that bear boy anyway.”

Gavin grins and stands up, brushing off as Geoff slips out and starts calling Michael’s name. Gavin hears the large footprints crash towards the house, another bark sounding. Gavin moves over to the window as the beast races to the house, panting heavily but the bright brown eyes shining in mirth. The beast stops in front of Geoff, who reaches up to scratch some of the fur.

“Go in and get dressed,” he chuckles as Michael leans into his touch.

Michael seems to grin, at least Gavin’s assuming that’s what he’s doing as his mouth stretches back and menacing teeth peak out. Michael pushes in past Geoff into the house as Geoff just continues to laugh. It’s a tight fit through the door, but Michael slips in with practiced ease. He notices Gavin, moving and nuzzling his head against his shoulder. Gavin stiffens at it, a startled laugh escaping him as he reaches carefully to run his hand through thick fur. It was softer than he expected, even with little twigs and bits of dirt mixed in. And the beast seems calmer this close. Not as terrifying as it was before. 

Michael leans into his touch for a moment, before turning and licking his hand. Gavin yelps, disgust pulling on his face as he rubs the saliva off. The beast’s shoulders rise and fall, some breathy noise that must be laughter. Then Michael moves back, walking on all fours into the small bedroom. He starts to get smaller as he moves, bones reshaping, hair decreasing as the beast turns and disappears into the room.

Geoff stays outside, heading to the car to go dig out their basket of food as Michael changes, the latter coming out of the room after a few long moments, now fully dressed. His face was flushed, hair a matted mess, but his smile stretched across his whole face. It’s maybe the happiest Gavin has seen him yet. “Fuck, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to do this,” he says, stretching his arms behind his back. “Feels so nice to run around. How was Ability training between you and Geoff?”

“I think I’m making progress,” Gavin says, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s hard to tell exactly.”

“It’s not fucking easy to start when you’re out of practice,” Michael nods. “Give it time. I wanna see how you’ve been doing. You’ll need to show me this strange as hell light of yours.” 

Gavin chuckles, opening his mouth to respond when they’re interrupted by the door being thrown open again, Geoff bursting in. Gavin frowns as he sees he isn’t holding any of their food, face dropped to something serious. Something not good. Geoff held his phone in one hand, eyes wide as he spoke in a rushed voice. 

“We need to go home. Ryan’s back and he’s hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be delayed a week again, it depends on how much I'm able to work ahead. For updates, check on my tumblr: shadeofazmeinya . For now, tentatively two weeks for the next chapter, but it might take three again. As always, kudos and comments greatly appreciated!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before anything else,” Geoff interrupts as Jack stands to grab some water and pills. “You need to start talking, Ryan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait, life's been busy for me. I hope you're still enjoying this! ALSO, i need to shout out this [amazing art of Michael](https://night-zaveri.tumblr.com/post/183843844063/shadeofazmeinya-is-writing-a-story-called-solar) from the last chapter!!! Go look at this cutie!!! Also, warning for description of drowning. Skip the first two paragraphs if you don't want to read it.

_The cold was encasing, the freeze piercing through his skin and lungs. It punched out his breath, as he crashed, a splash in the dark and rapids. The water roared around him, hands trying to pull him down as arms flailed and feet kicked to fight it. He twisted and turned but it was pointless, needles under his skin growing more painful. He clawed up, hands outstretching to a distorted moonlight shimmering from the window of the waves. The moon doesn’t blink, watching with indifference as water filled his mouth, burned him._

_A scream rips from his throat and bubbles rose to the surface where he can’t reach. No matter how hard he fought, everything was too far away. His chest tightened, his throat collapsed, and his hands started to turn black, fingertips darkening, a purple that was spreading, ice crystalizing through him-_

_“Jamie, stop-!“_

_The voice rang in his head, something warm settled on his shoulder. He blinked, focusing in on the feeling of a hand as it clawed in. He followed the warmth, the voice, deeper past the water. But still staring at the light above._

_“Stop it, that’s enough! Jamie, please, stop!”_

_The hand pulled and he blinked, jolting back into his body. He gasped and his lungs filled easily, the roar in his ears fading away. The water shimmered as the moon blurred into place. Becoming the whites of eyes as big as saucers. His gaze roamed to show an open mouth and his hand placed on their head, gripping, knuckles white. The person didn’t make a sound and as he flinched back, the head dropped. Limp. But still the eyes remained open, unmoving._

_Ryan panted, his hands shaking._

_“James, come on, we need to go,” the voice at his side called again, softer. The hand, the anchor gently pulled him again and Ryan followed. “Mother’s waiting for us. Come on, James. I’ll… I’ll be the one to tell her what happened. It’s ok.”_

_Ryan nodded mindlessly, feet moving for him. The moon eyes repeated their visage in his head, unblinking. Dull but the last emotion etched in. A fear, a terror he knows only he can cause._

\---

Noise fills in first. A mixture of nonsense with some familiar pull. Voices, he realizes as his consciousness comes to the surface. Soft, cautious but he can’t make out the words. He knows them, though. With a pang in his heart, he knows them.

It wasn’t his intention to end up back here. Hands gripping his side, trying to stop the flow of blood dripping along the road. He just ran, needing to get away. His feet carried him where they wanted, an unconscious pull to where he knew he would be safe. A place he trusts no matter what lies he had told himself. And he couldn’t deny the relief that flooded when he saw Jack’s face, even as he fell to darkness right after. And the relief now, warm and comforted.

He shifts, hands brushing across the leather he is laying on. His eyes flicker open to take in the low afternoon light lining above his head. A dull ray, holding stars of dust drifting over him. He watches a moment, as the world starts to focus, the room’s size taking shape. And a familiar face, turning to him.

“Ryan,” a gentle, low voice says, moving closer. “Hey, it’s ok. Just lie down.” A hand pushes down on his shoulder and Ryan didn’t realize he was trying to sit up until he’s moved back.

“Jack,” he groans out, voice hoarse. Jack’s hand, firm and warm, stays on his shoulder and Ryan reaches for it, placing his hand over him. Making sure it’s real. 

“You’re ok. I treated what I could. I mostly just stopped the bleeding. Thankfully, that cut on your side doesn’t seem dangerously deep. Just painful. Your other scrapes and bruises I did the best I could, but they didn’t need as much,” Jack says, and Ryan can feel the hand on his shoulder tighten a little. “God, Ryan, what happened to you?” 

Ryan sighs, head falling back to the pillow as he tears his gaze away from those worried eyes. He knows he looks rough, hell he still feels it, but he can’t bring himself to answer all their questions. Or at least with his foggy mind, he can’t come up with a good enough explanation that will satisfy those questions and get him out of telling the truth.

He’s spared briefly as other figures move closer, multiple footsteps creaking on the wood floor. Geoff’s voice comes first as Ryan sees his tattooed arms moving to his side. “Hey, Ryan. Take it easy.”

Ryan stiffens as he sees Geoff. He moves away from his touch, and brings up a wall in his mind, a practiced brick image slamming down. It shoves Geoff out before he can turn his Ability to him. Stops him from being able to see too much. It seems to work as Geoff winces, dropping his hand as he looks to him. “Still doing that, huh?”

Ryan glares then looks away. He isn’t sure how well he was blocking him out, but he tries regardless, shoving all emotions right down where Geoff can’t see it. Where even he can’t feel them. 

“How are you feeling?” Jack says, kneeling besides him.

“M’fine,” Ryan grunts out, letting go of Jack’s hand. He winces as moving his arm pulls at his side, contradicting his own statement.

Jack sighs. “You are not fine. Do you feel like you can sit up? I have some pain relievers to help. At least to take the edge off.”

“I can sit up,” Ryan protests, shifting himself up again. His side flares in pain, but he expects it this time and pushes through it. Jack wraps an arm around him to help him, getting him settled in a comfortable position. He catches the other three boys hovering out of the corner of his eyes, big eyes watching.

“Before anything else,” Geoff interrupts as Jack stands to grab some water and pills. “You need to start talking, Ryan.”

“I don’t-“ Ryan snarls but Michael’s furious voice cuts through next.

“We fucking deserve answers, Ryan! You don’t just come in here, bleeding out, scaring the shit out of all us, and then try to act like it’s nothing! You can’t fucking use us like this!" 

“I’m not using you, _you_ decided to help me,” Ryan snaps back. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come here-“

“Then why did you?!” Michael says, stepping closer, hands clenched into fists, teeth sharp as they snarl from his lips. “Why bother with us at all? You fucking hate us!”

Ryan stiffens then frowns, looking at the fury on Michael’s face. But seeing the hurt, the pain in his eyes behind it that hurts more than his wounds. “Michael, I don’t… I never said-“ 

“Doesn’t matter if you’ve fucking said it or not,” Michael growls, tearing his gaze to the floor. “You leave us and hide from us after we’ve done nothing but help you. Take you in. Your actions say enough. And now you want to leave again. We at least deserve answers, you fucking-”

“Michael,” Jack says, reaching to take Michael’s hand.

Michael huffs, jerking his hand away and Ryan can see the start of claws forming from them. “I’m fine. If he wants to fucking be a dickhead again, let him. Next time we won’t help him.”

“Michael.” Jack says firmer. 

“Look,” Ryan bursts out, making them all turn to look at him again. “I didn’t mean… I just… There’s a lot I can’t fucking tell you, ok? It’s not because I don’t like you but its best you all don’t know. It’s safer this way.”

“You mean you won’t talk because you’re a fucking coward,” Michael snaps.

“No matter what, you aren’t leaving,” Geoff interrupts before Ryan could retort, arms crossed as he considers Ryan. “You’re hurt and in no condition to go back to wherever the hell it is you’re going. Especially since it’s clearly gotten you stabbed.”

“I’ll be fine,” Ryan insists, but with the looks the others give him, he can tell he’s lost his chance to convince them of that lie. Hell, he can’t even really convince himself of that lie. Not with the ache still in his bones, the amount of wrapping around his side.

Geoff snarls, but Jack steps between them with raised arms and a soft voice. “Not right now,” Jack says as he turns to look at Geoff, a silent look exchanged. “Ryan, you need to stay here, for a brief time. Enjoy a meal, let me change the bandages. No one knows you’re here but us. I know we can’t keep you here if you truly want to leave, but please. At least for a little while.”

Ryan sighs. He isn’t in a state to leave, he knows that much. There could be more waiting for him outside this apartment. And he can’t win a fight as hurt as he is. He can barely even walk as hurt as he is.

But he still can’t stay here too long. As soon as he’s truly ok, then he’ll leave. Once his wound is healed, he’ll have to leave.

He huffs, glancing at all of them, at Michael’s still flashing anger, Jeremy and Jack’s concern, Geoff staring him down, and the curious Gavin watching from afar. Faces he’s missed so much more than he can say. He reaffirms his mental block, hoping none of that slips out. “I’ll stay. For now.”

“Thank you,” Jack says in relief, offering a smile that twists Ryan’s heart more. “Let us help you, Ryan. That’s all we want to do.”

“Are you ever going to tell us what happened to you?” Jeremy finally speaks up, brown eyes sweeping over him in concern.

Ryan glances down, looking to his hands. “I’m not going to get into it now. Just know that I’ve dealt with the people I… ran into.”

“You killed them?!” Gavin’s voice bursts out and it startles Ryan a little, how much he recognized it for how little he’s known him.

“No, I didn’t kill them,” Ryan rolls his eyes. “But I made sure they wouldn’t mess with me again. I think they’ve learned their lesson.”

Gavin frowns and fidgets on his feet, eyes flickering around. Ryan turns his gaze away, something about Gavin only making himself more anxious.

“At least you’re safe now,” Jack offers. “Sit back now, rest. We’ll get some food started. I think we all need a good meal.”

\---

“Was it those muggers again?”

Gavin’s curious face peers next to him, the house silent save for his whisper and the sun pouring through the window. Ryan blinks for a moment, mind foggy as he grasps for the understanding of the passage of time. They had finished the meal the night before, tense and awkward where no one knew what to say so no one spoke. The air was filled instead with careful glances and the clinking of silverware. Ryan supposes he must’ve passed out afterwards and judging from the amount of sunlight drifting in, it had to be about midday now. Ryan groans, not realizing he slept this much.

Gavin doesn’t flinch back, even as Ryan tries to push him away. “What are you doing? Did Jack and Geoff set you up to babysit me?”

“No, I’m just up here. I’m laying low too, so I don’t go down to the shop as much,” he shrugs.

Ryan quirks an eyebrow. “Have you managed to anger people that much in the short amount of time you’ve been here?”

Gavin huffs, looking away. “It’s not like that. But you didn’t answer my question. Was it those muggers that we ran into before that hurt you?”

Ryan sighs, gritting his teeth as he pushes himself to sit up. “No, it wasn’t them.”

“Oh. Was it some other muggers though? Did you use your Ability with them, too?”

Ryan sighs, not in the mood for the other’s insistent questions. “I’m not discussing what happened with you. It’s handled. That’s all that matters.”

Gavin gives a disappointed sigh. “I’m glad you’re back at least,” he says softly. “And I think the others are too. Seems safer to be here at least, innit?”

Ryan shakes his head. “Not really. But, seeing as I’m stuck here until my side heals, I guess I’ll be around.”

That gets a smile from Gavin, a sight as bright as his Ability. “Good. Oh! Geoff left some soup for you, I’ll go heat it up. And some pills if you need any.”

Ryan hums, accepting this all for now. “You take some soup for yourself as well. I don’t need the pills, I can handle a little pain.”

Gavin frowns at that, but blessedly doesn’t protest. Instead he peels off the couch, moving to the kitchen to grab whatever it is that was left for food. Ryan sits back on the couch, finally taking the time to look around the apartment.

He doesn’t know why he expects it to look different. Like an entire new home since he’s left, since there’s someone new here. But it looks the same. The same furniture with dents and scratches from the boys rough-housing or from victory dances from going astray after winning some game. Same old TV and tilted cheap knock-off paintings. Like its all just been waiting for him to fit right back in. If he wanted. If he could. 

Ryan can’t help but feel the weight of longing in his chest, but he tries to ignore it. He goes to grab the remote, to find something that’ll hopefully pass the time and distract further questions out of Gavin. As he reaches, something catches his eye on the coffee table, sticking out amongst half opened mail and unused coasters. A tiny slip of paper, some part of it stirring curiosity in Ryan. He hears the microwave being closed, Gavin slowly hitting buttons as Ryan plucks the paper out. It looks like a business card, the sun reflecting off the blue design.

Ryan traces over the logo printed on it, a small frown pulling on his lips. He reads it over and over, entranced in thoughts until the microwave goes off, causing him to jump. He glances back, checking but sees Gavin focused on stirring the soup.

“Hopefully the soup tastes as good heated up again in the microwave,” Gavin hums, pouring it into two bowls. “I put it in as long as Geoff said to.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Ryan hums distractedly, hand slipping the paper into his pocket. “If Geoff made it, I’m sure it’s good.”

“It always is,” Gavin beams, moving over carefully with the bowls in hand and setting them on the table. He sits down next to him, again that bright smile on his face. Ryan feels himself returning as he starts to dig in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again there may be a delay before the next chapter as it's only half written as of right now. As always, for updates check out my tumblr or twitter which are both shadeofazmeinya . Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan hums at that, staring off back into the night sky. “I’m not so sure about that. I think there’s still a lot more to his Ability we haven’t seen. I feel like there’s a lot of him we don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry about the wait!!! Been super busy after the semester ended! Again, only part of the next chapter is written so it might take me a while to finish. But I'm trying to build more time to write when I can. I'll keep you all updated as best I can. Thank you so much!!!

Ryan is a curious one.

That’s Gavin’s succinct interpretation in this short period of time that he’s known him. On the one hand, Ryan is insisting he doesn’t want to stay here, that he needs to leave as soon as he can. Yet, nearly a week after he’s stumbled to the back door of the shop injured and bleeding, he’s still here. Slowly easing into their routine, talking with the others, somewhat surprising the others every morning that they wake and find him still sleeping on the couch. But the tension between has only built up in the apartment with him being here, nearly palpable with every silent glance shared.

Michael has resorted to avoiding Ryan. That much he’s made blatantly clear. The anger is felt rolling off him like steam whenever he so much as passes by Ryan in the same room, and they didn’t need Geoff’s powers to feel that animosity. Michael refuses to talk to him, barely looking at him. Ryan tries to hide his hurt and resigned feelings, but Gavin caught a few glances of it flash across Ryan’s face when he watches Michael slip out of the room. For whatever reason Ryan left, he clearly didn’t mean to do it to hurt Michael this much. Get him this upset with him. But Ryan doesn’t press either, letting Michael’s anger stew. Accepting it.

Gavin wants to intervene, but this isn’t his place. Plus, he didn’t want Michael’s anger directed at himself either. Gavin rather enjoys Michael’s company and doesn’t know what good would come with taking a side.

But for all of Michael’s annoyance and avoidance aimed at Ryan, Ryan is turning against Geoff in turn. There’s a constant glare at Geoff’s presence, a tension held in Ryan’s shoulders. It’s curious to watch, since it surely Ryan must still trust Geoff as he’s staying here. And he doesn’t seem mad at Geoff. Not like Michael is with Ryan. In fact, if Gavin had to guess what the flickering glances and wringing hands meant, it is that Ryan is nervous of Geoff. Scared of what he could do. Or at least his Ability. And Geoff seems to have figured this out as well, giving Ryan a wide berth during the last few days. Gavin catches his own sad looks to Ryan as he watches him slowly recover on their couch. Again, Gavin isn’t sure where he should step in. But he knows he doesn’t like this new horrible air around them. Not after he has started getting settled in so well.

At least Gavin isn’t the only one who thinks all of this sucks. He’s caught the looks Jack and Jeremy give them all. Longing in one way, worried in another. The longer Ryan is staying, the tenser it seems to become. Gavin feels like he’s waiting for everything to snap. He just hopes this doesn’t break.

It’s been dark outside for hours when Gavin pads out into the kitchen one night, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He had been trying to sleep but after an hour of lying down and worry building in his gut, he knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep soon. So he figures some water won’t hurt, walking around a bit. Anything to distract his thoughts, stewing not only on this new household, but the world he had left still looking for him as well. But as he steps out he can hear voices talking lowly from the couch, in front of where he is wandering.

“It was nothing, really. I had everything handled.”

Gavin hears Ryan’s low baritone mumbling. He peaks over, hiding in the shadow of the hallway as he realizes they hadn’t heard him. He sees Jeremy’s head poking out besides Ryan, the two pressed close to each other’s side. Sitting amongst the moonlight haloing through the window. It’s softer, private. And Gavin knows he should leave them, but he doesn’t find himself moving. Feet not moving from their spot.

“I seriously doubt that. But I’m not going to pry, I know you enjoy being a mystery. Just… let me know if you need help, ok? Clearly someone fucked you up, I can tell a knife wound when I see one.”

There’s a sigh from Ryan, a stretch of silence. “It was… some guys that were involved with my old life. But I dealt with them. One of them just got a lucky hit in.”

Gavin bites his lip, eyebrows furrowing. Ryan’s past? What more could that possibly be? What happened to Ryan? Could he possibly be involved with something like him?

“Some guys sent out for you or you just ran into?”

A beat. A swallow. “I don’t know.”

“…Does that mean there may be more?”

Another beat. His voice is more strained when he answers again. “I don’t _know_. I hope not.”

“Just don’t try to take them on your own next time, ok? I know you’re trying to protect us, but we’re fucking strong. Hell, I’m the strongest fucking guy alive! I can beat some brains in with my thumb!”

Gavin actually hears a small chuckle from Ryan and it pulls a faint smile to his own face.

“I know you can. Though I don’t want it to come to that.”

“Yeah, I get it. I don’t really want it to come to that either. But we will protect you, too, Ryan. You don’t have to be the sole one protecting us.”

“I appreciate it. But I don’t think the others would want to become involved. I know they’re not… fond of what they know of what I’ve done.”

“I don’t think that’s true. We all have our shit we’ve done. Or been through. Besides, even if _they_ did, you know I’m on your side. Battle Buddies, right? We didn’t come up with name for nothing.”

Another breathy chuckle is heard from Ryan and Gavin can faintly see him shaking his head. “Of course, Battle Buddy.” There are a few deep breaths before a sigh. “Michael really hates me, doesn’t he?”

“He’s upset, but he doesn’t hate you. I know because I talked to him about this. And you should talk to him, too. I think he’s just as mad at himself as he is at you right now.”

“Why would he be mad at himself?"

“He wants to protect you as much as you do him. You know how he is. Always wants to watch over the rest of us. And he’s upset he let you leave in the first place and that he couldn’t stop you from being hurt. He still likes you. You’re family! If you see us the same way.” There’s a second as Jeremy turns to look Ryan in the eyes, something more earnest in his voice. “Do you? See us as family?”

Ryan looks back to Jeremy in turn. “I do. Of course I do. I’m sorry that I left, but believe me, I wouldn’t have if I had any other options. I did what I had to do. But I am glad to see you all again. I’ve… I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.”

“I’m glad you’re back,” Jeremy says softly. As Gavin glances back he sees Jeremy slowing reaching and patting his shoulder. It’s funny, Gavin can’t remember seeing him touch any of the others before. “And I hope you let us help. Some of us are used to a bit of danger.” 

“Not this danger. Not this time,” Ryan shakes his head, but he can see him lean into Jeremy’s touch.

“Well, while you are here, we’re going to help keep you safe. Hell, between you and Gavin, we’re running a second business of keeping people safe and hidden up in here. And doing a decent job so far.”

“Gavin?” Ryan says, and in the hallway Gavin stills, heart beating louder in his chest. “What did he do?” 

“Oh, yeah, you weren’t here,” Jeremy explains. “I don’t know the whole ordeal, you’ll have to talk to him about it. He’s from some awful place that he ran away from. Some place he doesn’t want to go back. You should ask him for the full story. I don’t think I could explain it well. I mean, I was listening. But I don’t know how much I actually understood.” 

There’s a hum as Ryan seems to consider this, but Gavin’s torn his gaze away, looking back towards the bedrooms. He wants to step away but he can’t bring his feet to move. Not until he can hear what Ryan says. Not until he hears how much Jeremy shares.

“I figured there was something strange about him. He had nothing on him when I met him and didn’t seem to know anything about where he was. At first I thought he was just some rich kid who got lost or something. But that makes more sense that he’s running from something. Is it something dangerous?”

Jeremy shrugs. “I have no idea, but so far no. I haven’t really asked him more about it to find out, maybe we should. This all just shows that he’s a weird one. As much as the rest of us. But he’s nice. Fucking funny, you should see him and Michael try to play a game together. And you thought Michael would yell at _us_ a lot. I think we gained a record for about of ‘fucking idiot’s said in a single breath when Gavin convinced him to give Minecraft a try.”

Ryan gives a small chuckle and Gavin manages a glance back to see him ruffle Jeremy’s head. “I’m glad you’ve all gotten along. He hasn’t been much trouble has he? I know he was nervous about his powers.”

“Geoff’s been working with him,” Jeremy shrugs, ducking his head away from his hand, but is laughing all the same. “He’s gotten better. Least that’s what Geoff told us. Which I believe. If Geoff could get Michael to control his Ability, he can certainly help Gavin deal with his. And his is a lot fucking less dangerous than Michael’s to be around.”

Ryan hums at that, staring off back into the night sky. “I’m not so sure about that. I think there’s still a lot more to his Ability we haven’t seen. I feel like there’s a lot of him we don’t know.” 

Gavin frowns, gut twisting and he can’t listen to them talk about himself much longer. Something about Ryan’s answer made his heart clench and he just couldn’t stay around to hear more. The two are still chatting as Gavin slips back towards the bedroom instead, still a silent shadow on the wall. He didn’t like Ryan even suspecting of his power. He’s enjoyed being innocent here. He’s enjoyed being close with them all. And he doesn’t want that to change.

Gavin’s head swims, water forgotten as he buries back into his small bed to try and sleep. It doesn’t come easy, but at some point amongst the racing thoughts and churning stomach, he passes out.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sitting outside in the daylight and warm weather was one of his favorite things to do. When he’d get a chance, between school and check-ups and whatever new procedure they wanted to try, Gavin would sit outside in the fenced-in backyard and sprawl across the grass or sit on the heated metal benches. Summer was best, where the ground would be cushioned and easily lulled him to a nice doze._

_The sun felt nice against his skin and even when he slept, he always felt like he had more energy after his time lying amongst its rays. He’d get concerned looks from the doctors and researchers around him when they’d catch him out there for a long time. He’d never burn, no matter how many hours he spends outside. His skin always was a tanner, his hair brighter. But the disgruntled looks from those in charge only fueled him even more. One of his many tiny acts of defiance._

_This day, Gavin was sprawled on his stomach, reading through a comic book he had managed to convince one of the teachers to give him. The teachers and nurses were nice here, always smiling and kind. The doctors and scientist were more distant. Far more focused on their work than the children under it. Gavin suspected the teachers were ignorant of a lot other than caring for the kids, which made it easier to be nicer. Or at least good at pretending not to know anything. Gavin supposed that’s much of the same with adults._

_“Whatcha got there?” a voice came up from behind, giddy and high as a body flopped down next to him in the grass._

_Gavin chuckled, recognizing the source as he looked over to see a girl just a year or so younger than himself. Younger, though she was already taller than Gavin and bigger, too. But she was nice to him, they talked a lot between classes and exams and she told funny jokes that she had to whisper under her breathes due to the bad words in them._

_Gavin hadn’t liked her at first. She was one of the ones that got to go home at the end of the day. One of the ones with a family that she got to go back to. Gavin’s chest panged with anger whenever she waved him goodbye. Or when she got to leave for the whole weekend, able to spend time wherever she wants. She had been deemed not dangerous, her powers not able to cause harm. She was allowed back in world. All while Gavin stayed in his room, alone save for whichever adults happened to be around to be at work to watch over him._

_Gavin had been told, though, he shouldn’t be angry with the other kids for that stuff. He still wanted to be friends with her, so he never said anything mean to her. Even if the green pangs of bitterness hit him every time._

_“It’s a comic. Mrs. Reese gave it to me to read. It has superheroes in it! With powers like us!”_

_“Yeah?” the girl said, beaming as she leaned over to look at it. “Can one fly like me?"_

_“This one can!” Gavin said, flipping the pages and pointing out a character on the page. This character was soaring on the page, nothing quite like her powers, which was more hovering a foot or two into the air than actually_ flying _. But in the moment, that thought doesn’t matter, only seeing someone fly over some pristine city, crowds of people looking up in awe and wonder._

_“Wow, I don’t know of these superheroes!” the girl said, holding the page to peer at it closer. “Can I read this after you? I want to see it!”_

_“Sure,” Gavin said as he kept a hand tight on the book, not letting her take it. “But only when I’m done. Don’t tell the doctors! I don’t know if they like this.”_

_“I won’t tell,” she grinned, holding up a pinky. “I swear. We’re friends, right? And friends don’t tell on each other to mean doctors.”_

_Gavin softened, nodding and interlocking their fingers. “Ok. And I promise to show you when I’m done reading!”_

_The girl radiated with her smile, nodding back and then pulling Gavin into some tale of whatever shenanigans she had gotten into before she came out here. There was always something she was getting up to. Gavin laughed along, glancing out into the stretch of forest beyond the fence._

_The trees were steady green this time of year, the bark and branches standing as guards, as observers. Gavin watched it sway as another breeze blew past his shoulder. But then the air grew colder, chilled that made his hair stand up. And the sun filtered out, clouds as dark as night filling in. The forest seemed closer, taller. Warning._

_Gavin blinked, eyebrows furrowing and heart hammering at the change. An energy buzzed under his skin, an impulse to bolt. He glanced to his companion who was standing, staring. Her eyes were huge, blow out in fear on a much older face. Tears flowed freely down her face, longer hair tangled and messy as it whipped from side to side. She didn’t move, save for her mouth opening. And a scream erupting._

_“Help, Gavin! Help me!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check my tumblr for more updates on future chapters. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!! I promise, more excitement is coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gives a faint smile at that, but doesn’t look over from what he is doing. “Thanks, Jack. It’s nothing, though. Just… Bad memories. Or at least like, bad dream versions of memories. Where everything is messed up and weird.”
> 
> Jack hums in understanding despite Gavin not being sure that made any sense. “I can imagine you would have quite a few of those to keep you up at night. And you aren’t the only one who gets nightmares around here. If you need anything, let us know. We’re all here to listen if you need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again for all the delays. I'm doing my best to try to get back into a good writing schedule. This chapter is mostly edited, but if there are any errors I'm sorry. I just wanted to post it to get onto the next chapter as soon as I can because a lot is picking up. I hope you enjoy!!

Gavin is awake when he hears Jack and Geoff getting out of bed with the first rays of the sun, preparing with sluggish movements for another day at the shop. For another day of tension and background worry. Gavin’s dreading leaving the false comfort of blankets and pillows, exhaustion weighing from the nightmares and sleepless night. Nightmares have been on and off since he’s come here. And knowledge that Prome is looking for him has been keeping them on.

But he can’t stay buried in bed forever, no matter how much his bones and his brain beg for it. So he peels himself off after the other two. He finds Jack in the kitchen, starting up food for the house. Gavin watches for a moment, smelling coffee as the machine starts buzzing, seeing the steady figure of Jack humming some song to himself as he grabs a piece of bacon and sets it sizzling onto a pan. He sees Jack pause for a moment and turn to the little potted plants resting on the kitchen counter, a tiny forest that reflects the collection in the actual shop. Jack brushes over them and the plants seems to sit up a little taller, reaching for his touch. The leaves turn a brighter green and shimmer in the overhead lights. 

“Morning, Gav,” Jack says over his shoulder once he notices him lurking, his normal soft smile there that always eases some of the worry in Gavin’s chest. “How’d you sleep last night?”

Gavin can’t bring himself to speak just yet, least his shaky voice betray him. So he shrugs, leaning against the counter as he starts knocking around the cabinets for tea.

“That bad?” Jack frowns and Gavin can hear the concern in his voice. “I heard you up in the middle of the night. If you want to talk about anything… You know we all want to help." 

Gavin gives a faint smile at that, but doesn’t look over from what he is doing. “Thanks, Jack. It’s nothing, though. Just… Bad memories. Or at least like, bad dream versions of memories. Where everything is messed up and weird.”

Jack hums in understanding despite Gavin not being sure that made any sense. “I can imagine you would have quite a few of those to keep you up at night. And you aren’t the only one who gets nightmares around here. If you need anything, let us know. We’re all here to listen if you need it.”

Gavin nods, opening his mouth to insist he’s fine, but is interrupted from answering as Geoff comes in with a big yawn and a stretch as he tries to swipe a strip of bacon off of the stove.

“No, it’s not ready yet,” Jack says, slapping his hand away. “Let the meat cook, greedy asshole. Or it’s going to make you sick.”

Geoff snickers, shaking his hand as he pulls it away before focusing instead on getting coffee. “It just smells so good. You make the best breakfast.”

“It’s no different from anyone else making it,” Jack rolls his eyes but chuckles. “But thank you. Anything you need for the shop today?”

Gavin doesn’t pay much attention to their chatter after, as they discuss plans for the day, things they need to get done. Idle but calming in the reassurance of normalcy. Gavin finishes making his tea, glancing back into the rest of the apartment. He notices Ryan peaking his head up behind the couch, curious eyes watching over them. He looks rough, too. With dark bags and a brief distant look, he looked as exhausted as Gavin felt. Neither of them seemed to have had a good rest.

Michael stumbles out after a little longer, pointedly refusing to look towards Ryan. He swipes a mug and fills it with coffee, grabbing some protein bar as well that he shoves into his pocket. He barely acknowledges any of them, a sour look on his face as he walks past. “I’ll meet you down in the shop,” he mumbles before he heads out the door and disappears down.

Geoff sighs, shoulders slumping and shaking his head. He mutters something quick to Jack and leans over to kiss his cheek before taking the plate and slipping out towards the shop as well.

Gavin blushes at the intimacy, glancing away. He’s caught bits of it before, brushing of hands, long looks, kissing on the cheek. But never more than that, even in the time he’s been sleeping in their room. He isn’t sure what it means and doesn’t know how much he should ask. It should mean romantic love, right? At least that’s what he remembers from movies and books. But he doesn’t think the others have told him that they were together like that.

Gavin ponders asking about it as he stirs his tea, but is taken out of the opportunity as he hears Jeremy’s groan from across the room. He glances over to see Jeremy poking out behind the couch, sitting up from where he had been apparently sleeping through the night. Jeremy groans a bit but stands up and moves to get his day started. He grabs some food from Jack with a bleary “thank you” and heads to wash up in the bathroom.

Ryan ducks his head as Jeremy leaves and Gavin thinks he catches a bit of pink to his cheeks. Or maybe that’s just the sunlight slipping through the blinds. Either way, something about it makes Gavin shift on his feet and look quickly away.

“Are Ryan and I still staying up here?” Gavin says with a cough, looking back to Jack.

Jack gives him a soft look, setting down some bacon on a plate for him. “It’s probably safer to. Just in case.”

Gavin figured that was going to be the answer. He sighs, picking up the plate. He’s missed the sun. “Alright.”

Jack reaches over, gently ruffling his hair. “I’ll let you know how the day goes. For the meantime, we have some paperwork that would be nice for you two to help us with. And we’ll keep a careful eye out for anything like we have been.”

“I know,” Gavin grumbles, leaning into Jack’s touch. Maybe it could be condescending, but Gavin finds further comfort in it. “I’ll help out with whatever you need. Least I can do for everything you’ve done. Just let me know if you see anything more.”

“Will do,” Jack nods. “Enjoy the rest of the food for breakfast. Let us know if you need anything.” And with gathering a mug and a plate for himself, Jack slips down to tend to his plants. Leaving Ryan and him yet again stuck up here. Just hiding from the world.

\---

“It must’ve been something incredibly destructive that you managed to do in order to warrant being banned from the shop.”

Ryan says this as he looks up over a thin, wire pair of glasses he had gotten from one of the other gents, paperwork sprawled over the kitchen table that they’re both sitting and going through, reports on inventory and expenses of the store they need to verify. Ryan raises an eyebrow, as Gavin had been barely keeping his eyes open as he stared at the numbers sketched on the spreadsheets. Gavin had been instructed in what he needed to do, but it’s boring as hell. And Gavin is resenting every moment longer he stays cooped up inside, which also isn’t helping to keep him awake enough to work.

“I didn’t destroyed anything,” Gavin grumbles, dragging his head up from where he had been resting on his hand.

Ryan chuckles, and there’s something soft in his eyes as he turns the page he had been working over. “Well, you’re pouting like a kid who got kicked out of the park for doing something wrong. So I can’t help but be curious. Though, I never thought the shop was _that_ much fun to be in that being away would lead to this much whining.”

Gavin sighs, slouching in his seat. “I just want to go outside. I’ve missed it.”

“Well, you’re a grown adult. You’re not a prisoner here. Go outside,” Ryan shrugs.

“Can’t,” he shakes his head. “The others say it’s not safe. People could recognize me.” 

“People?” Ryan says, setting down the paper and pushing off his glasses. “What people?”

Gavin’s face burns a little as he stares down at the table, fingers idly curling the edges of the paper he was supposed to be reading. “Just… people. People who shouldn’t know where I am.”

Ryan sighs, setting his glasses down on the table as he shifts to properly face Gavin. “Are these people dangerous? Dangerous like they are going to stab you and leave you to bleed out and have you running in the street to the any place you could find safety?”

Gavin frowns, sparing a glance back to Ryan, eyes flickering to his bandaged side hidden under his shirt. Jack had said the wound is healing well, but there’s no hiding the way Ryan is slowed and grunts whenever he pulls on that side. “I don’t know if they’re _that_ dangerous. I don’t think they’d hurt anyone.”

“If they’re not dangerous, then maybe we can find away to get outside for a few moments,” Ryan hums back. “So you can stop being so grumpy.”

“Shouldn’t you stay here, though?” Gavin frowns. “You have people looking for you too, right? Those dangerous people?”

Ryan’s jaw tightens. “Yes, I do. But I think they’re off my trail for a little while.”

“Well, the ones looking for me aren’t,” Gavin huffs, leaning over the table. “I don’t know how closely they’re watching, though. But I know they don’t like that I’m out.”

“Out? Where exactly are you _out_ of?” Ryan says, eyes narrowing a bit as he looks him up and down.

Gavin swallows, shrinking under his firm eye. “I’m surprised the others haven’t told you everything yet,” he says, though he remembers how little Jeremy had actually told Ryan the night before. Despite what he felt last night, Gavin would’ve preferred he told Ryan everything instead of leaving it to himself now. Maybe then it would be easier. Then he could’ve left before dealing directly with Ryan’s reaction.

“Part of it’s been mentioned,” Ryan shrugs. “But I want to hear it from you.”

“Well… It’s a long story,” Gavin starts, hesitant, speaking into the table. He’ll just give the bare minimum. That’s all he needs. “But… to make it shorter, I ran away from a research facility I was… sort of raised in? I didn’t like what they were doing. Never really did, I was always bloody stuck there and unable to do anything. And I didn’t want a part of what they seemed to be working on with us. _On_ us. So I slipped out and ran here. Which they don’t seem to like and want me to be back there.”

Ryan nods along, but his face screws in thought for a moment as he seems to work through all the Gavin spilled out at once. Gavin fidgets more as he waits for him to speak, watching every shift in his expression. “I take this explains the business card for Prome Labs I saw.”

Gavin gasps and his heart skips several beats. “You’ve heard of Prome Labs?”

Ryan’s jaw shifts as his gaze drifts distantly behind Gavin. “It’s a name I’ve heard mentioned in passing… I didn’t know what it meant. But I’m not surprised to hear its something bad.”

“Where have you heard it before?” Gavin says, leaning closer to him, scooting his chair along the wood floors. “No one else here recognized it. How have you heard it?”

Ryan scowls, shaking his head. “I don’t know anything for sure, ok? I just know I don’t want to be involved with anything that has people messing with Abilities.”

“So you know they’re doing something to people with Abilities?”

“Why are you asking me so much?” Ryan raises an eyebrow. “You’re the one who’s apparently been with them. You’re the one who would know the most.”

Gavin huffs. “Well, they didn’t exactly tell me much of what’s going on. I just know they’re doing more than just studying just how Abilities work.”

Ryan softens a bit, a look of pity but something more that Gavin couldn’t quite place as a stretch of silence surrounds them. “I know that there have been those with Abilities interested in what the labs are doing. And those without Abilities interested as well. I’m heard… murmurings in the past of what people were hoping to come out of the labs. Though, I’ve been separated from those with any knowledge of it for years, so I don’t know what actually happened, if anything.”

“Who else knows of Prome?” Gavin says, face skewing in confusion. “Its research was supposed to be secret! It’s dangerous for the public to learn about!”

Ryan shakes his head. “Nothing as powerful as this is ever really kept a secret. And dangerous people don’t care about other dangers as long as they come out on top.”

“Dangerous like these people you were supposedly with?”

Ryan shrugs. “Dangerous in their ways. Just like I’m dangerous in mine.”

Gavin’s eyebrows furrow, but he’s cut off from asking more, so much more, as the front door opens and Michael is walking in. He pauses, feet faltering as he steps into the apartment, hands flexing into fists as he narrows his eyes at Ryan. Michael pushes in anyway, not saying a word as he moves to grab some food from the kitchen. Ryan deflates, sparing a saddened look before shaking it off and slipping the glasses back on to flip through the reports. Gavin sits, glancing between them with a frown and a tightness in his chest. 

The rest of the day passes as they work. Gavin wants to pry a little more, but Ryan turns away or starts talking about something else every time Gavin approaches the subject. Whatever Ryan had been through, its clear he doesn’t want Gavin to know. Which is a bit unfair, Gavin told him about his story after all. But that argument didn’t seem like it’s going to sway the other. So time just moves on with Gavin’s stirring thoughts.

In the end, he’s distracted from wanting to go out in the sunlight, the worry forgotten with this new curiosity. So that’s one good thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Night drapes over the home, tucked around, pushed in every corner. The moon is hidden, the city lights glowing on the bottom of the windowsills. The house lay quiet, most asleep though Gavin isn’t as he lies on his bed, counting the cracks and lines in the ceiling. His hands twist the edge of the blankets, tightening and loosening his grip. Sleep isn’t going to come easily tonight either, too many memories and dreams hanging in his head. 

He has no idea how long he’s been up, how many racing thoughts he’s sorted through. But he takes a resigned breath, filling his lungs and letting it all out. He shifts to his side, closing his eyes as if just by pretending to sleep his body will follow. Jack and Geoff’s breaths are calming at least, steady, relaxed. A small yawn finally pulls at Gavin’s mouth as he feels his body grow heavier in bed, hoping a dreamless unconsciousness is there to greet him.

As silence coats the apartment, the front door sits in watch. A light, faint, starts to leak in through the bottom, interrupted by a pair of stripes stretching as shadows under. Feet, standing in wait. There’s a click, an echo, a pin drop. Then the handle turns. And the door creaks opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi on my tumblr or twitter @ shadeofazmeinya . Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! Thank you so much for reading!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He left to protect them from shit like this. He has to save them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this chapter took so long! tbh I don't have a lot of good excuses, but its here now!! I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will take a while after this as well, since I'm starting a new job and all. But it will be worked on when I can!

 It’s the creak of wood that pulls Ryan’s mind to the surface. It’s slow, drawn out. The apartment is an older one and the wood protested every step in it. Normally one wouldn’t think much of it, but Ryan’s a light sleeper and even the small squeaks make him stir. Then there’s a voice, hushed where he can’t make out what is said. But there’s no familiarity in the tone. Only a spiked heart rate and catching breath as Ryan’s eyes fly open.

_They’ve found me_.

It’s the first thought through Ryan’s head as he sits up and sees a blurred figure step towards the back of the apartment, the bedrooms. He can’t make out who or what it is, the person hidden under black clothing and a hood covering the head. But the frame is unfamiliar, footsteps awkward as they creak towards where his family lay resting.

_They found us_.

Ryan moves despite his side, the pain grinding his teeth as he bolts up. He reaches instinctively at his waist for a weapon, a knife or gun or _something_ and cursing as he pads empty air. He shouldn’t have stored that shit away before he came here. He shouldn’t have let his guard down this much.

Ryan pulls himself off the couch, climbing to the floor and starts padding around the room. He keeps close to the furniture, not creating any more noise to alert the invaders. He aims for the kitchen, thinking of a knife or some sort of blunt object that could be used as a weapon. He hunches low, eyes staring at the figure that disappears into the hallway, blending into the darkness. He can hear the continued footsteps, moving with purpose further and further back.

Maybe he is overreacting, he thinks as he crouches by the counters, pulling open the drawer quietly, softly. He reaches up, wanting to rummage around for a knife. Maybe the person is one of the others grabbing water or a midnight snack. In his bleariness of waking, it may be possible he misheard. That the voice isn’t a worry. But his body continues, no stopping or hesitating. His heart beats in his ears and his throat is tight as he holds back his breathing.

Then, a hand flies out, fingernails digging into his wrist and yanking him back.

Ryan jolts, gasping and throwing out his arms. He pulls back, but the hand keeps a firm grip and Ryan looks into stern grey eyes, unfamiliar but unnerving and it makes Ryan freeze.

“Stop,” a voice whispers through grit teeth. “Don’t fight back. You’ll regret it.” Ryan merely snarls in response, because like hell he is going to listen. 

He shoves the person off with a grunt, throwing his weight against them. He yanks his arm back in the same moment and is able to free it as the person stumbles and falls against the cabinets with a solid thud. Ryan forgets about his original plan for a knife, instead jumping towards the person, hands grabbing at their face. The person recoils, snarling but Ryan finds a hold and jumps into their mind.

He moves too fast in the mind to see anything but blurry images as he blindly searches for _fear_. There’s a sensation of helplessness, of pain, and Ryan holds on tight and yanks it to the surface. He sets it in faster than normal and it earns an ear piercing scream from the person as their whole world is filled with the vision Ryan grabbed.

Ryan hopes the commotion is enough to wake and warn the others, shoving the howling intruder aside as he races back down the hall in the direction where the other figure disappeared. Panic moves his limbs for him, fear racing his heart with thoughts of what could be happening to the others. What and how they could be hurting.

He left to protect them from shit like this. He _has_ to save them now.

He bursts into the hall as he hears the sound of something crashing from the bedrooms. His feet slide against the hardwood as he suddenly turns, scrambling to shift his body weight to move to the bedroom door that hangs open. A yell is heard as he bursts into the darkness, broken only from a flickering glow and a scared face that is pushed to the corner behind Geoff. Jack’s grunt snaps his head to the side, seeing his arms raised and thrusting up. There’s a moan from the house, movement as the floor vibrates. Ryan sees vines, thick and slithering, climbing across the floor and up the wall. There’s a groan under them, as they entangle and constrict an assailant to the wall. This man is different from the one before, hiding under a black mask but cold, dark eyes glaring at them all as he fights. Jack snarls, arms shaking under the strain but his eyes are fierce, firm.

“Get out!” Jack commands to the other two, voice tight. Geoff bursts into action, grabbing Gavin and pulling him forward. The boy squeaks, wide eyes staring at the figure as he is dragged. Ryan shifts, stepping in to let them pass and help Jack.

The assailant snarls, fingertips digging at the plants that pin him. Then, there’s a sound, like glass creaking and shattering. As Ryan steps in to help, protectively moving in front of Jack, he watches in horror as the plants start to turn blue and their growth stunted. There are shards that stick out from the ends of the vines as a chill floods into the room. The vines start breaking off as ice travels down them. Realization dawns as the ice gets more intense, sparking from the person’s hands.

This person has an Ability. These people have Abilities.

Ryan grabs out to Jack, as more vines burst through the wood floor to pin the person. Splinters of wood litter the ground, holes deep and likely coming from the nursery of the flower shop. Jack’s safeguard of plants, now growing to monstrous sizes and strength. Jack is shaking, breath ragged from the effort, but lets Ryan drag him away, running from the room. They move to the void of darkness in the hallway and Ryan hears a deep growl as a familiar burst of fur bounds through the black towards the sounds of other grunts and fighting in the kitchen. Still having a knuckle-white grip on Jack’s arm, Ryan drags them to the others. They’ll be safer together, where they can outnumber the invaders. At least those are his thoughts through the chaos. As much as he can grasp.

It’s a fury of movement as they bound into the main room, Michael’s beast form snarls and bites at the person Ryan had left in fear. But the stranger is up again, yelling as they fight Michael off, barely ducking out of the way of lashing claws and teeth. Ryan watches, as the whole body seems to flicker during the fight. They are there one second, raising a startled arm under Michael’s neck to shove his maw away, then the body is gone the next second like it was never there.

Ryan shoves Jack in the corner, forcing him out of the way of the fight. Then Ryan bursts for a weapon again, throwing open the drawers for a knife. It might not do much, but being armed with anything is better than nothing. He digs through the drawer, not caring about noise now as snarls and yelps and grunts send every nerve on end. As he pulls out a blade, there’s a flash. The whole room brightens, but harsher than with Gavin’s light. Like a clash of lightning but then there’s a crackle that sounds with it. A buzz of electricity and Ryan looks up to hear a howl of pain, feral and animalistic.

Michael falls away, body ripping back to his human form. He sprawls to the ground with a horrific thud. The stranger’s body is back to being seen, something in their hands that continued to fizzle as they hold their arm. Blood is dripping onto the ground, slipping between their fingers.

Ryan sees red. Raising the knife, he charges forward.

“Ryan, don’t-“ Geoff’s voice comes through, but Ryan doesn’t pay it any attention, colliding with the figure.

The person turns towards him just as he reaches them and Ryan can see more details about them. Seeing long blonde hair pulled back and a snarl spread across the face with hatred in deep grey. The black outfit they have on is tactical, heavy armor with a blue logo patched on the shoulder. An unfortunately familiar logo.

These people might not be here for Ryan.

Ryan realizes this as the knife swings forward. His arm is stopped as their hand shoots out and collides with his wrist. It pins his arm in place, again with a strength that surprises him. Ryan snarls and kicks out, catching their side harshly. Pain radiates through his leg, doubled only by the pain from the older wound on his side. The kick makes them unsteady but their hand keeps on Ryan and they both topple over.

The sparking weapon they had skitters across the wood, out of their grasp as they crash. Ryan twists, trying to grab at their face again. But they’re prepared this time, twisting Ryan’s wrist harshly to point the knife in his hand towards him. The tip hovers near his throat, arm starting to shake in the strain of keeping it away. He flinches away, the knight catching the moonlight as it moves closer and closer to him. His side flares, straining against the stitching and Ryan cries out as it burns. The person growls in effort, grunting as they thrust the knife forward.

Ryan ducks at the last moment, the knife scratching the side of his neck as it plunges into the wooden floor. It sticks, the other grunting as they try to pull it out. Ryan takes the moment to thrust his hands back on them, grabbing either side of their face.

He throws himself deeper. Far too deep, far too fast, he can’t block out the images the flood as it rips the fear forward. Images of pain, screaming for it to stop. Restrained, fighting. And terror, unadulterated fear. Nearly stopping his heart, stealing his lungs. _Not again. Please, not anymore, make it stop_ -

Then cold, stinging, pounding into his back. Ryan gasps as he’s ripped from the other person’s mind, their body slumping to the floor. A shout fills the room and as Ryan turns around, he sees Jeremy swinging and a body slamming against the wall. A trail of ice leads from Ryan to where the person had been standing, razor-like fragments sticking out of the trails. 

“Don’t kill them!” Geoff cuts through the chaos, still pushing Gavin out. The boy cowers but glows, the light cutting harshly through the darkness around them. 

“What the fuck else do we do, Geoff?” Michael’s angry voice cuts through, matching the hands on Ryan’s back, dragging him up.

“We run!” Jeremy supplies, feet racing through the room. The ice Ability is still laying on the ground, recovering. Vines grow, crawling through the ground and wrapping around the form that doesn’t move. Jack is grunting, sweat falling off his brow as his whole body shakes.

“Get to the car!” Geoff commands, throwing the front door open. “Jack, keep the fuck down a few more moments.”

“Where are you going?!” Michael howls as Ryan sees Geoff bolt back through the apartment, turning back to the darkness.

“Go,” Ryan grits to Michael, hand pressing to his own side as he stands back up. He feels some stickiness drip through his fingers and he doesn’t need to look to know its blood. “I’ll deal with this. You get everyone else safe.”

“Fuck you-“ Michael starts to scream, but Jeremy grabs him, pulling him away. Michael yelps as Jeremy grabs harder than he means, but reluctantly Michael goes where he pulls, shoving Gavin out with them.

From the ground, the Ice Ability stirs and snarls, weakly fighting the plants. But there are too many untangled now and his ice isn’t can’t seem to spread enough. He growls as his eyes level straight through the rest of them. Looking right at Gavin who pauses, staring in the doorway. “Stop running! You know you can’t be out! You have to come back!” 

Ryan can see the glow behind him increase; Gavin’s light spilling on the floor, echoing in sputters through the room. Ryan doesn’t look back though as he strides forward and leans down with his non-bloody hand. He rests it on the pinned man, who flinches, twisting uselessly. Ryan’s body resists just trying to call for his power, exhaustion pulling at his bones but he pushes past it. Letting his Ability move through the contact. Ryan doesn’t need to set in a lot, careful not to shove in too deep. He can feel the intruder fall limp; trapped in whatever nightmare Ryan forced his now sleeping body to be in.

As the figure falls silent, Ryan pushes himself to stand back up, hissing through his teeth as his body aches. He takes an unsteady step only to feel comforting arms come up besides him, throwing his arm over a shoulder. “I got you,” Geoff says, leading the way.

Ryan can only grunt, head spinning as he shuffles along. He catches Jack stumbling out, hears Geoff commanding. Ryan couldn’t focus on any of it, the last rush of his Ability draining like the blood pooling between his fingers.

They make it to the car somehow, tires squealing as they pull out, racing through the blinking glass buildings. The streetlights flash in and out and in and out, stripes across their tense expressions, clinging hands to seats. The car is a cacophony of noise, shouting and worried voices, but Ryan can’t sort through any of it. The pain dulls the world and Ryan rests his head back on the seat, focusing on keeping pressure on his side.

A face peers at him, warmth radiating from it. Ryan cracks his eyes open to see the scared, worried face of Gavin. Lips pulled tight, lines of stress making him seem so much older and more ragged than from even when they first met. He hears Gavin murmuring, cutting through the sounds of their world flipping on its head.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I swear, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr or twitter, both @ shadeofazmeinya . Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr or twitter! both under shadeofazmeinya . Updates hopefully every two weeks, I will let you all know if that changes on those platforms! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
